An extraordinary woman
by Jaslicious
Summary: After her father had forced Ziva to move to the USA she hit the club scene and got wasted. The next morning she wakes up to an apartment that isn't her own. When she tries to sneak out she finds herself face to face with Tony DiNozzo, who will offer her more than just a smile. TIVA,AU story set before S3. Bar fights, almost-lap dances, terrorists, love and betrayal
1. 1 Good morning stranger

**Authors note: This is an AU story set before S3. so Ziva isn't part of the team, yet. I am not sure if I´ll include Kate in this story. This is my first try on Fanfiction so I hope it won't be too bad. Sorry for any obvious mistakes. Feel free to point them out. This is the first part of my story and if someone likes it I´ll write more. However, if it´s crap there´s no point in ****continuing**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own NCIS**

**Summary: After her father had forced Ziva to move to the USA she hit the club scene and got wasted. The next morning she wakes up to an apartment that isn´t her own. When she tries to sneak out she finds herself face to face with Tony DiNozzo who will offer her more than just a smile.**

Ziva woke up on Saturday morning with a massive hangover. She couldn't remember anything that happened the night before. Her head was throbbing and the sun peeking through the light blue curtains hurt her eyes. Rolling over she buried her head in the pillow and automatically felt for her gun under it. However, she couldn't find one. That was the moment she realized where she was or rather where she wasn't because this was definitely not her apartment. _Oh shit. Did I sleep with a complete stranger? No, I still have my clothes on._ Then she pushed up her dress looking for some kind of injuries. None.

Ziva sat up slowly and looked around the room searching for clues .It was a huge room with expensive looking furniture. It kind of reminded her of her parents' bedroom back in Tel Aviv before they left her father, the infamous deputy director David.

She left the bed, her feet sinking into white plush carpeting. Ziva gathered her stuff and tip-toed to the door quietly_. With my Mossad training it should be no problem to leave the apartment unnoticed because I have no intention on meeting him…or her. Dammit what if a lesbian took me home. _

The Israeli peeked through the opened door cautiously and stepped into the living room. It looked nice but a little bit messy. There was a big shelf full of DVD's next to the black piano. She used to play piano when she was younger but had to abandon it in order to concentrate on her career at Mossad. Just like her ballet lessons.

Ziva stopped moving as she spotted someone standing in the kitchen. His shirtless back was to her and she could tell that he was tall, with light brown hair and defined muscles.(Let's pretend Tony had more muscles back in S2). Suddenly he turned around as if he felt her eyes on him.

Oh shit _.So much to my special Mossad training._ A piece of bread fell out of his mouth as he gaped at her .His brown hair was mussed and sticking up everywhere and it seemed like he just woke up too. There was a counter in front of him that ended just below his waist so she couldn't see if he was wearing anything underneath. _Please, let him be wearing something down there._

"uuh…I was just…I am going to…"

"Cat got your tongue Zivaaah"

" I believe I would not be able to speak to you if a cat had gotten my tongue. How could it has possibly done that? Wait…You know my Name? Who told you? "

"That's an easy question. You did. You were quiet chatty yesterday. "He said and started to walk towards me.

"Stay away from me" she yelled and moved a step back.

"What the hell is wrong with you" he said and held his hands up.

She turned her head frantically searching for some sort of weapon in case he decided to attack her.

"Why am I here?"

**Is it bad? Is it ok? Please tell me what you think of it in a review because if it´s a horrible story i obviously won´t continue it. So review or\and follow :)**


	2. 2 Throwback

**New update! YAY! Thank you sooo much for reviewing.10 freaking reviews. That´s huge (for me). I am glad you took your time to write a review. I appreciate every single one. **

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked it wasn´t mine.**

_You didn't close that door_

_left a crack open_

_I couldn't ignore the faint possibility_

_of having hope in this insanity_

_that we still could be_**.**

_(Misterwives, Reflections)_

"You don't remember?"

"Of course I do not remember. If I did I wouldn't be asking you."

"Smartass!"

"Are you going to tell me what I want or do I have to torture you in order to find out?"

"Well I was at this club with my frat brothers…

*Flashback*

…"wow tony", one of my frat brothers whispered and pointed at a woman in a tight black dress, "Check out this girl here" He's right, she's really fucking hot. That dress fit her in all the right places and her black and gold stilettos made her legs look endless. A gold necklace, obviously old and expensive with a delicate star of david, hung from her neck. I stopped staring when someone sidled up beside me. It was non-other than Jessica, with whom I once had a one-night stand.

"Hey Tony" she purred while pushing her breasts to my side. Why did I sleep with her again? "Hey Jessica" I said and forced a small smile. "Are your legs tired? "she asked. "No why?" "Because you've been running through my mind all night long" Oh god, this must be one of the worst pick-up lines I´ve ever heard. I mean where does she get these lines from?

I wracked my brain on how to shut her down without offending. "Hey babe" someone said and slid her hands around my waist. Jessica and I both looked up at the girl. My breath hitched when I recognized her as the one I was ogling earlier. "Back off. He´s with me, aren't you?" I nodded and pulled her closer. "I missed ya, sweetcheecks" Jessica eyed us incredulously and stormed off. "She´s gone"the girl whispered. "Thank you. I owe you."

I used our close proximity to study her face. She had dark brown eyes and wore dark grey eye shadow to emphasize them. Her small lips had a light pink lipstick on them and her curly brown hair framed her beautiful face.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Something strong please. Tonight I just want to get drunk and forget what happened the last few weeks."

"Why don't we leave this club and I swear I´ll make you forget, babe"

"Asshole" she muttered and walked away

Did she just reject me? I groaned in frustration and ran my hands through my hair. I spent the next few hours dancing and flirting with some girls. When I left the club I spotted her again. She sat in a parking lot with a bottle of vodka in her hand._ That's my chance_. I approached her silently and seated myself next to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Just beachy"

"What? The term is peachy"

"Whatever." she said and took another sip of her drink.

"C´mon, I´ll drive you home"

"Okaay" she said and pushed herself off the ground. That was the moment I realized just how drunk she was. I took her hand in mine and dragged her in the direction of my car so she wouldn't hurt herself by stumbling or something .

"What's your name" I asked her when we started to exit the parking lot in my new car.

"David, Ziva David

"Bond. James Bond" i said with a smug smile on my face.  
"I really like your car James but you drive like an old lady"

"First of all my name isn't James. It´s Tony like toe-knee. The way you introduced yourself just remin…"

"Blablabla... Why do men always talk so much?" she interrupted me.

"So where do you live?" I asked her and completely dismissed her comment. She just said that because she´s drunk.

"Be´er Sheva"

"Haven't heard of that. It's a street name, right?"

"Noo" she giggled drunkenly "It's in Israel"

"Haha very funny" I replied sarcastically. She definitely had too much to drink.

"I was born there. However, after my parents' divorce I moved to Tel Aviv with my father in order to start my training."

"Then why are you here in DC?"

"Change of Job. My father's idea."

"You're staying at a hotel?"

"Nooo. I was but they kicked me out today. Apparently it is not allowed to clean your guns or take out your throwing knives in the hotel lobby."

"So you're homeless now?"

"You could say that. All the hotels I called are fully booked because of some big event in the city this weeke.." she murmured and slept in during her sentence. Her right hand was pressed against the car door and her head rested on it_._ Now what? I could just drop her off at some motel and leave her there. No, I owe her. So I decided to take her home to my place. I was a sucker for a damsel in distress. I carried her all the way up to my apartment bridal style and laid her down onto my bed…

*End Flashback*

"…you relaxed immediately and started snoring like a drunken sailor. I mean seriously? You should really let a doctor check out that nose of yours. I left you sleeping on the bed and I took the couch." Tony finished his story

"Wow I really can't remember any of it… Do you have any aspirin or ibuprofen against my headache? He opened a drawer and took a package of aspirin out of it. Then he poured water into a glass and handed her both.

"Thank you"

She emptied the glass and put it onto the counter.

"It was really nice meeting you but I have to go home now. So could you please tell me where you put my shoes and purse so I can leave your apartment?"

"Not so fast Zeeh-vaah. Where are you going after you leave this place?"

"Haven´t I already mentioned that I am going home?"

"And where is that?"

"That´s none of your business."

"You´re gonna fly back to Israel?

_Oh shit just how much did I tell him about myself yesterday? Does he know that I got kicked out? I´ll have to act like I´m not homeless right now. Piece of pie…or is it cake? After all I spent years perfecting my lying skills._

**_ Thanks for reading.I hope you liked it. I apologize if I made any obvious mistakes._**


	3. 3 Where was I last night?

**I'm back with a new chap. I actually wanted to post this chapter not until in 2 days because that's my birthday( May 6th) and then it would have been my birthday present to you guys. However , I found out today that there'll be a ****Spanish ****test on my birthday so I will have no time to update because I have to study (I really suck in ****Spanish)****. Does this even make sense? Probably not. I hope you enjoy:**

_Everything in love is a light_

_but where was I last night_

_and why don't you feel right_

_(2AM Club, worry about you)_

_"_I may be born in Tel Aviv but my parents and I have lived in a house in DC since I can remember."

"Liar. I asked you where you lived last night and you said you were homeless."

"What?" _Why would I confess that to a stranger?_

_"_Do you really have somewhere to go?"

"I contacted my real estate broker yesterday and she said she would call me if she finds an apartment that fulfills my requirements. In the meantime I'll just call my old hotel again and beg them to let me have my room back…again. I think the manager cannot stand me."

"Why don't you stay here for a while 'til you find a new apartment"

"Who hired you? I know you will try to kill me in my sleep" I said eyeing him suspiciously. _If he really wanted to kill me, I will find out right now. Even though he doesn't look suspicious it´s better to be safe than sorry, yes?_

_"_What the fuck! I want to help, not kill you. I'm your friend."

"I was kidding. It would be convenient for me to stay. Of course it will not be long but I'm not going to be your prostitute or something"

"I won't ever need a prostitute .I mean look at that body? In combination with my great sense of humor and my charm anybody can't help but like me. Do you really think I need one? Now you can go take a shower because you stink. The bathroom is next to the bedroom where you woke up"

"Fine. Oh and not everyone wants something from you." She said, left the living room and opened the door to the bathroom. She undressed and stepped into the small shower. After a few minutes she realized that she still had her luggage including her body wash and hair conditioner in her car, which is probably the only car that's still standing at the club parking lot._ I´ll have to get it after breakfast_. She finished showering and discovered a small pile of clothes on the washing machine next to the sink. After Ziva had wrapped a towel around her body she pulled a T-shirt out of this pile. _Let's hope that he has put those clothes here for me to wear and not because he wanted to wash them_. She put on the shirt and the shorts and examined herself in the huge mirror. _At least it's comfy_. She left the bathroom and walked to the kitchen in order to make something to eat. Ziva opened the fridge and took out an egg and a milk carton. Then she searched through the cupboards for flour. _Dammit why does the kitchen has to be so big? _

"Looking for something Ms. David?"

"Actually yes Tony. I wanted to make pancakes but I cannot find any flour. However, I do not need your help." she said and glared at him

"Whatever you say Zee-vah" he laughed and sat down on a chair near her.

"Well don´t you smell nice" he commented, obviously referring to his shampoo that she had used.

"Thank you. I thought I would try out something new" she told him leaning her hair down to his nose.

_ "__They see me mowing my front lawn I know they´re all thinking I'm so white and nerdy. Look at me I'm white and nerdy. I wanna rule with the gangsters but so far they all think I´m too white and nerdy. Think I´m just too white and nerdy…" _

Ziva looked at Tony with a confused expression on her face.

"That's my phone. McNerd ´s calling me" Tony said with a smug smile on his face.

"DiNozzo"

"It´s McGee. Dead body in Georgetown. Come here ASAP. I'll send you the address to your phone."

"Alright McGoo" he said and ended the call "That was my co-worker McNerd. I gotta go, my little Israeli friend. Make yourself a home."

Tony walked out of the kitchen into the bedroom, grabbed a grey dress shirt and buttoned it up.

"I want to go with you!"

"What? No! Why?"

"My car is still at the club and I need someone to drive me there because I have no clue how to get there on my own. I don't even know in which part of the city we are in right now. I do not know the address of the club either. So can you drop me off there on your way to work? Please?"

"Yeah, let's go." Tony said as he handed Ziva her shoes.

"Where did you put my purse? My car keys are in there."

"Hall table" he said after he had grabbed his own keys and a jacket. Tony opened the apartment door and headed down the stairs with Ziva, in his clothes and her 5inch stilettos, a step behind him. On the way down they ran into Ms. Fernández, Tony´s neighbor. Carmen María Garcia Fernández has been living in the apartment next to him since he can remember. She´s 67 and born in Chile but she moved here at the age of 20. Carmen likes just about everyone on her floor, no wait that's an understatement she likes almost everyone in this whole damn world except Tony. The old lady spotted Ziva and eyed her critically. Judging by the disapproving look on her face she now doesn't like Ziva either. When they exited the building Ziva said, "I think the old lady does not like me. "

"Ms. Fernández? Don't worry you're not the only one. She has hated me since the day I moved here .She's an old witch, who secretly brews magic potions in her apartment but I'm the only one who has already figured it out. Yes, that has to be the reason why she doesn't make me any cookies."

"Keep telling yourself"

"Every human-being likes me. I'm a nice person Ziva."

They reached his blue mustang and he opened the door for her. When she got in he used the opportunity to check out her butt.

After they had exited the highway he stopped at the club and she got out of the car.

**That's it for today. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to**** review.**


	4. 4

**I updated earlier than I had planned to because of your really nice reviews. THANK U FOR REVIEWING! It means so much to me. After I read them I really wanted to write a new chapter and here it is. Normally I re-read my chaps like 5 times before posting but this I have written and immediately afterwards posted so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I did not get NCIS for my birthday (unfortunately)**

Back_ and forth forever is it how it´s gonna be_

_Even when we´re not together_

_will you stay with me_?

_(Tove Lo, Thousand Miles)_

"Good morning Probie"

"Its 3pm Tony. I would rather consider it an afternoon"

"That's because you're playing video games all day long and go to bed at 9 while I'm out clubbing, Elflord."

"Less talking, more working DiNozzo. McGee interview the witnesses and DiNozzo take photos of the crime scene" Gibbs said

"On it boss" Tony answered and took a shot of the dead body.

"So Probie how was your weekend?"

"Why do you even ask? Everybody knows that you just ask so you can tell them how awesome yours was. In my case you will even make fun of what I did during my weekend. "

"Oh c'mon McGee. You ruined all the fun. However, I am going to tell you anyway. I met this hot girl at a clu-"

"DiNozzo. How often do I have to tell you to be quiet?"

"Sorry Boss"

Meanwhile Ziva had parked her car in front of the apartment complex and was currently standing at Tony´s apartment door with her suitcase lying next to her. _Great. He is not home yet and I do not have a key. I will have to pick the lock. _She did that easily and entered the apartment. The Israeli put her suitcase onto the bed and sat down next to it. "Call me when you arrive in Washington. Then I will inform you about your mission" her father had told her at the airport. She wanted to do that in her hotel room but never did because of certain circumstances. Her father would be impatiently waiting for her call by now. She seated herself on the couch in the living room, took out her phone and dialed his number.

"Shalom abba"

"Officer David. I already thought you had forgotten to call me"

"I did not abba."

"Your brother Ari is in America Ziva. We believe he too is staying at a hotel in Washington DC. As his control officer it is your job to check on what he is doing there and report it."

"You want me to spy on my brother? Did he do something wrong?"

"That is none of your concern." Eli answered harshly "Just follow your orders, Officer David. You will start looking for him on Monday next week."

"Alright. Shalom" she ended the call and put the phone back onto the couch. At that moment Tony entered the apartment and tossed his jacket on the floor. He didn't bother turning on the lights and walked straight into the kitchen. He wanted to open the fridge when somebody jumped on him from behind. He fell on the floor and immediately tried to reach for his gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. Why did you break into my apartment?" Ziva whispered and pressed the blade of her knife against his throat.

"Chill my ninja. Last time I checked it was mine."

"Oh my god Tony. I am so sorry. I thought you were a robber."

"I´m not. Now could you please remove your knife from my throat?"

"Yes of course. I am really sorry Tony. I thought you were still at work ""

"It´s ok" Tony replied and realized just how close they were now. She was still straddling him and her face was inches from his. _Close enough to kiss her. But somehow I think I would get a kick in the balls for that._ So he stayed where he was.

"You can get off of me now."

####

"I´m gonna order us a pizza for dinner. Pepperoni sausage and extra cheese?"

"Sounds good"

"To whom were you talking to on the phone?" Tony asked a few minutes later as he chewed on his first slice of pizza.

"You heard me?"

"Not really. I just saw you throwing down your phone onto the couch angrily. So who was it?"

"None of your business" she replied harshly

"Alright ice queen. Let's watch a movie."

"Do you have the sound of music? I love that movie." She replied excitedly and opened her mouth to sing when Tony clapped a hand over her mouth.

"One note, and I will either lock you in a room and make you listen to "It's a small world" for 24 hours straight or kick you out of my apartment right now, your choice. Do we understand each other?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"I suggest we watch James Bond Skyfall."

"Do I even have a choice?" she asked sarcastically  
"No."

"I´ll put in the movie. You, my little ninja will make us popcorn."

###

The next morning Tony woke up on the couch with Ziva lying on top of him. _We must have fallen asleep during the movie._ He looked at the clock on the wall. 10:25. He felt surprisingly comfortable with Ziva's head on his chest and their legs entangled. She, of course, was snoring loudly. He watched her sleeping for a few more minutes after he had decided to get up and make breakfast. As he tried to place her head on a pillow instead of his chest she woke up and looked at him sleepily.

" Good morning"

"Morning. What time is it?"  
"10:35. I was going to make breakfast. I´m sorry I woke you."

###

After Ziva had eaten breakfast with him she went straight into the bedroom and jumped onto the queen sized bed. _This bed is incredible. I will have to buy the same for my apartment. _She spent half of the day just lying in bed in yoga pants and a baggy t-shirt that belonged to Tony. It was grey with a red Ohio state logo on it. She absolutely loved his cologne but she would never actually tell him because he´s already confident enough. _More like overconfident, arrogant, snarky and maybe a little bit handsome. OK, maybe more than just a little bit. Who am I kidding he´s super sexy, funny, really generous, - stop it right now Ziva. You are not falling in love with your roommate. I have to stop thinking about Tony. "Oh and not everyone wants something from you." I told him and now I start falling for him myself. Seems like I was wrong. Every fucking woman wants something from Tony. _


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back with a new chapter. It´s pretty short, like really short. I just wanted to update today so that's all you get for now. I hope you like it. The song lyrics in it is too fucked up to call by 2AM Club. I always listen to it when it's as hot outside as it is right now. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. NCIS isn't mine yet. **

She woke up the next morning at 5 and tip-toed into the bathroom to take a shower.

"You told me to call you by one

but I wasn't thinking

I was just out with my friends

Talking and drinking

We've been through this a hundred times

You say I don't care at all

But baby I love you

I´m just too fucked up to call

Baby I love you I'm just too fucked up to call" Ziva sang in the shower.

"Fuck is a pretty bad word Zeh-vah. This is the first time you used a curse word. We´ll have to celebrate in the evening."

_"_Tony!"

"What I'm just brushing my teeth."

"For your information that wasn't the first time I have sworn you dumbass. How long have you been in here?"

"Long enough to know you actually can sing. Have you ever considered starting a singing career?"

"Thank you Tony. I have certainly not expected you to complement me in any way."

"I´m full of surprises Zee-vaah"

"And to answer your question: no, singing is not so my thing. I am more the fighting type."

"That I have noticed"

"I said I was sorry. I thought you were a thief"

"Stealing what?! A coke out of the fridge?"  
"Yes!" Ziva half shouted "No. I mean n-… ugh I did not think about that. I acted on instinct. Stop complaining and be glad I wanted to protect YOUR apartment"

"Where did you even get that knife from?"

"I conceal them at my waist"

"THEM? You have more than one!"

"Concentrate on brushing your teeth. I like to sing during my shower, not talk with my nosy roommate"

"Yes ma'am"

"Could you please hand me a towel… and do not call me ma'am!"

He threw the towel into the shower and she caught it. He deliberately gave her a shorter one so he could see more of her body. She stepped out in that tiny white towel and he couldn't help but stare. Her wet hair stuck to her back and the water drops on her olive colored skin glittered in the light. She smiled sweetly at him like she didn't know what she was doing to him. However, he could see in her eyes that she wasn't as innocent as she pretended to be.

**I know it's short. I'm sorry but I really did not have time to write because I was busy studying. ****I do not have summer holidays yet. I promise I will write more during the holidays. Do you watch Pretty Little Liars? I am SO excited for the summer premiere of season 6. Thanks for reading this chap anyway(btw I really like reviews)**


	6. 6 In disguise

**To Nataijahh:**** I wished it was longer too. I felt bad so I uploaded a brand new chapt****er and this one is longer. ;)**

**I hope ya'll all like it.**

**I mentioned one of my favorite films in this one. DIVERGENT (Insurgent is great too). I watched both films at the cinema but I haven't read the books. I am really excited for Allegiant although I heard that an important character dies in the 3****rd**** book.**

** Thank you very much for reviewing. Enjoy chapter 6 :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

_I still fall on my face sometimes and I _

_Can't color inside the lines cause _

_I'm perfectly incomplete_

_I'm still working on my masterpiece tonight_

_(Jessie J, Masterpiece)_

After Tony had left for work Ziva sat down on the couch with her laptop on her lap and her head resting on Tony´s pillow. She searched through all the files her father had sent her in order to find Ari. He bought a donut at a coffee shop yesterday and paid for a massage at the Embasera hotel on Monday._ Wait… the Embasera hotel? I had a room there. Ari and I slept in the same building. He wanted me to find him and I chump got thrown out. I think the last time I called them the weird manager said something about calling the police if I´ll ever show up there again. Everything is just so fucked up. My father forced me to move to DC , I share an apartment with a stranger, who is too handsome for his own good, Ari obviously has done something wrong so my father wants me to spy him and now I'll have to sneak into that damn hotel. Great! _She opened google and typed in **_costume shops near me._**

* * *

A few hours later she stood in front of the Embasera and felt completely ridiculous. Ziva David has never been a fan of playing dress-up. She was wearing a blond wig and black fake glasses. _That has to be enough. _She entered the lobby and walked straight to the elevators. The elevator on the left opened its doors. She didn't waste time letting the people walk out and instead stepped right into the elevator. A huge mistake. She collided with somebody and her glasses fell to the floor. She looked up and identified the stranger as Tobias Hale, the hotel manager. She cursed under her breath and hid her face behind her blond hair. "I'm sorry ma'am. Hold on a sec… have we met before? You look familiar." He said and picked up the glasses.

"NO, no I am fairly sure I have never seen you before."

He opened his mouth to speak again but decided not to. Instead he just stared at her breasts and it really freaked her out. Even though she was very tempted to kill him right now, she knew she couldn't. Being tempted is one thing, giving in to temptation was another. It would just end with her getting thrown out of the hotel again. She glared at him in hope he would stop checking her out but he somehow didn't get the message. He even went as far as asking, "Do you wanna go out with me?"

_What the fuck. Isn't that a thing you ask if you want to go on a date with someone. He hates the real me and i hate him. I cannot possibly start dating that pervert but I can't risk being exposed._

"I´m sorry. I am married."

"I can't see a ring"  
"I do not wear it. I am allergic to it. You are a really nice guy but I love my husband."

"I know you want me babe. I am so much better than your husband. Trust me girl. I will rock your world" Tobias said and moved closer._ He did not even say that. I think I'll have to puke._

"That's my floor I have to get out. It was lovely talking to you" Ziva lied and ran out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened.

_She is totally into me, _the manager thought when the doors closed

* * *

Ziva knocked onto Ari´s door and he opened immediately.

"Ari!" she said and threw herself at him.

"What the hell. Who are you?" He said and broke the hug.

"It´s me, Ziva"

"Good morning little sister. It took you long to find me. I really like your new hairstyle... I didn't know that you needed glasses, they make you look more sophisticated"

She walked into his room and seated herself on a chair.

"What did you do to upset abba?"

"Nothing"

"Bullshit"

"It does not matter"  
"IT DOES NOT MATTER? Are you fucking serious? Our father wanted me to spy on you. There has to be SOMETHING. I had to wear a costume and disobey my director´s orders to talk to you and all you have to say is_ nice haircut, you look smarter with glasses._ Abba has given me orders to spy on you and find out your location. I thought if I would just talk to you I would find out why because father refused to tell me. I am your control officer, Ari. I have to know what you are up to. So tell me"

"Keep calm Ziva. I will tell you. I may or may not have killed somebody"

"Did you have orders to do so?"

"Yes and no. I cannot tell you the details but NCIS thinks I killed Caitlin Todd, one of their agents."

"Did you?"

"…"

"You are crazy"

"Said the woman with the fake glasses and a platinum blond wig"

"Ari you cannot travel to a country and make enemies with a federal agency. We work for mossad, I think we already have enough."

"Yeah right. We work for mossad" he said._ She does work for them. I am not so sure about me anymore. Mossad is the enemy, Eli killed my mother._

"I will go to NCIS and convince them of your innocence. Then I'll make sure you get a fake passport and money just in case you will have to leave the country"

"Thank you little sister"

"It's alright. Call me if you need something. Bye, Ari"

"See you soon Ziva and please take off that wig. Blond does not suit you"

Ziva ignored the comment and brushed her blond hair out of her face with a hand. She saw a sign that said _elevators -. _and purposely walked in the other direction. _This time I will better not take the elevator. The risk of meeting someone is too high. I cannot handle another creepy person flirting with me. How could Mr. Hale even find me attractive with my ridiculous costume on? Even my brother thought I looked bad._

* * *

"Boker Tov"

"Boker Tov Ziva. Have you found out where Ari i-"

"I talked with him yesterday?"

"You talked to Ari?!"

"Yes father I talked with him"

"I thought I made myself clear. I told you to spy on him not talk with."

"I had to find out what is going on."

"So you know that he killed a federal agent?"

"I do"

"He is out of control and has to be stopped. You will have to shoot him"  
"Abba, no. He is my half-brother."

"I am going to send you the dossiers of the NCIS agents working on the major case response team. You will go there as his control officer. Am I clear?"

"Yes abba."

"You are going to work at NCIS after you've earned their trust by shooting Ari."

"Yes" she murmured and ended the call.

_### _

Tony came home an hour later, to find a blonde sleeping on his couch. _What the hell. Is there a sign on my door saying __homeless shelter__ or something? That's the second woman sleeping here this week. _He tip-toed to the couch and woke her up. She immediately grabbed his wrist and roughly pulled him over the backrest onto the pull-out couch.

"What the… Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm Ziva. I live here, remember."

"What's up with your hair? Last time I saw you it was brown and curly."  
"Relax. It is just a wig."

"Why would you wear such a hideous wig? Halloween is in October not May."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Forget it. Just take that ugly thing off."

"Hey! The hotel manager really liked it."

"Whatever you say Lady Gaga. You wanna watch a movie?"

"You have _Divergent_?"

"Divergent? Haven't heard of that one. Is it good?"

"Yes. I saw it last year with my half-brother"

"At the movies?"

"Believe it or not we actually have cinemas in Israel" she said and rolled her eyes.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Tony sprinted to the door. He peeked through the peephole and saw a man standing outside. When he realized who the man was he couldn't believe his eyes. For a few seconds he just stood there, caught up in memories but a second knock let the blood in his veins run cold.

"Hold on a sec. I have to put on some clothes. I've just left the shower" he yelled and ran back to the couch, where Ziva was sitting. She didn't know just who was standing outside of the apartment and was confused about Tony lying to this person.

"What the hell is going on? You are clearly not naked."

"Ziva not so loud. He could hear you" Tony whispered.

"We kinda have a little problem here." He continued

"What is it? Who is outside of this apartment?"

**Cliffhanger! :) Who do you think is it? See you next time (hopefully).**


	7. 7 Almost

**Thank you all for commenting. You rock! :*. **

**So the visitor isn't Kate or Ari but Mr. D. Don't hate me :). (Did you expect that?)**

**Nourseholly: Pairing Ari and Kate is actually a really great idea but this story kinda follows the events of Kill Ari. I have already written a few more chapters and not everything is the same in my story but the key elements (e.g. Kate getting shot, Tiva talking in the rain, Ari's death) are the same. Unless I decide to let them rise from their graves, what is very unlikely but still possible, there won't be any Kari in it. So I'm sorry. Hope you will continue reading the story anyway. **

"It´s my dad. You have to hide somewhere he can´t see you running around here. You really do not want to meet him"

"What do you want me to do? Vanish? You know what… I need to leave, I have my own things to do, just tell him that I was one of the staff cleaning your apartment"

"NO! Just hide somewhere. Please. My dad is not going to be here long."

"And where do you suggest I should hide?"

"Doesn't matter. Just do it." He demanded

"No" she stated stubbornly

"Junior! Open up"

"Please Ziva. I'm begging you"

"Alright. Just because you let me live here"

"I'm coming dad" Tony yelled and opened the door

"It's so nice to see you son" Anthony senior exclaimed and entered the living room.

Meanwhile Ziva was hiding in the closet. It was the first idea that came to her mind and she started regretting it as soon as she closed the door. Half of her body was covered in socks and his dress shirts were always in her face._ At least nobody would see me if they opened the door. No one could recognize me as a human. I am just a huge pile of socks and ties. Hopefully he gets rid of his father soon._

"Why are you here dad?" Ziva heard her roommate say

"Can't a father just visit his son?"

"Maybe, but you cannot. So what ya want?"

"Then I'm gonna get straight to the point. I wanted to invite you to my wedding."

"Your wedding?!" Tony asked, "With Rachel?"

"You mean Alison? I stopped dating Rachel a year ago. Allison had been my last girlfriend before I met Christina, my new future wife. I met her in a bar, exactly 5 months ago"

"So when is the wedding?"

"Christina wants to be the one who gives you the invitation. She is sitting in the car but I will get her right now. I just wanted to tell you alone about my engagement. You wouldn't mind meeting her, would you?" Senior said and left again

"I would actually" Tony whispered.

"Ziva! Where are you?"

"I am here"

"And where is HERE?"

"In your closet"

He opened the closet door and laughed when he spotted her in-between the socks ties and shirts_. Why does she always have to look so cute?_

"My dad will be back in a few minutes with his new fiancé. Don't worry, I'll make it quick. I just wanted to check on you" he told her and closed the doors again.

"I hope so. It's smelly in here. Do all Americans store already used socks in their closet or are you the only one doing this?"

"Don't fool yourself. My socks all smell good."

"Junior?"

"Shit. I gotta go." He panicked and slammed the closet door into her face.

"Ow Tony you" she moaned in pain.

"Sorry. Be quit now" he interrupted her.

"Junior what was that?"

"What was what?"

"I heard a voice"

"NO you didn't. I mean I didn't so you must have imagined it"

"I heard someone"

"Ok you got me… it was my fish"

"Your fish?"

"Yeah you know she is kinda weird. It sometimes sounds like she is a woman but she isn't. She's just a singing fish"

"Fish don't make sounds Junior"

"Mine does."

"Interesting. So what's its name?" Senior played along. He didn't really want to know who was in there, definitely no fish.

"She doesn't have one actually. I am still deciding"

"Hi Anthony. I'm Christina" she introduced herself and ended the awkward conversation. Christina had long light brown hair and pretty blue eyes. She was wearing a tight red top and black skinny jeans. She had to be around 35 but Tony couldn't tell exactly because she was wearing a shitload of makeup._ She is only about 3 years older. She could even be my older sister._

"Good evening Christina" he replied politely although he didn't really like her.

"It's so lovely to meet you Anthony. My cuddlebug has already told you about the wedding, right?" she said in a fake nice voice and hugged Senior.

"I did my snugglebear. Do you still want to give him the invitation or should I do it?" _Really? Nicknames? That was definitely Christina´s idea._

"Here is the invitation my best future stepson." She smiled and handed him an envelope. "It's in 3 weeks. We hope to see you there. Are you going to come alone?"

"I plan on"

"Great. So you're single? My best friend Vanessa is single too. She wants to be in a relationship but hasn't found a guy yet. She kind of looks like me but she wears more makeup. I'm more the natural type. Do you wanna go on a date with her?"

_How can that chick wear even more makeup than Christina? She has to be some sort of clown. Christina and natural? Good one. No way in hell. I am not going on a date with Vanessa. I do not need another Christina in my life._

_"_Me single? Noooo. Did I say I was going to come alone? Sorry I must have been confused. I meant I would love to bring my girlfriend" he lied

"Who is the lucky lady Junior?"

"Her name is…. Ziva. Yes. Her name is Ziva"

Ziva was in her hiding spot listening to their conversation. _Has he just called me his girlfriend? I think he missed the whole asking the girl if she even wants to be your girlfriend thing. _

"Where is she at the moment? I would love to meet her"

_Please say I'm not here. I am NOT here._

"She´s sleeping in our bedroom. I can wake her if you want."

_Oh shit. This isn't good. At least they think I'm his girlfriend and not a strange girl sleeping in his bed._

_"_Wake her up" Christina ordered

Tony left the room and walked into the bedroom. He opened the closet and helped Ziva climb out.

"You know what is going on?"

"I am not your girlfriend Tony. I think you have me confused with someone else. Or is there a part of the _What happened last night _story you haven't told me yet? Like me agreeing on going out with you?"

"I haven't. I just don't want to go out with Vanessa. Could you please pretend to be my girlfriend?"

"Why should I?"

"Ziva please!" he whined

"Alright, I will help you but you have to know that I do not like your new stepmother. Her personality seems so faked."

"That's not the only thing. Her boobs aren't real either. Looks like she went through a few surgeries to get them this big. Not that I´m complaining" he joked and she laughed.

"You´re such a pervert"

"but a very sexy one" he suggested and dragged her out of the bedroom

"Hey I'm Ziva David. I didn't know you were coming. I wouldn't have been asleep if I knew."

"It's ok. It's a surprise visit" Senior said

"I'm Christina but you can call me Chris. You are really pretty"

"Thank you Chris" Ziva replied and blushed a bit ._Maybe she isn't so bad at all._

"However, you should start wearing more makeup, sweetie. A complete style makeover wouldn't hurt as well. Cargo pants and loose Ohio state sweaters aren't the way to dress like a real lady. I think pink would really suit you and you should start wearing push-up bras, your boobs are fairly small. Don't worry, I´ll make you look stunning at my wedding" she rambled. Ziva stared at her with her mouth wide open. _What the hell is this bitch thinking? _She felt the urge to punch her in the face but that wouldn't look good in front of both, Tony and Anthony.

"She doesn't need any makeup, skinny jeans or a boob job to look beautiful. She looks stunning without all that crap." Tony defended his fake girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her waist. Christina laughed awkwardly.

"Well… my besties and I are going shopping on Thursday. We'll shop for dresses. Wanna join us sweetie?"

"Of course" she answered with fake enthusiasm.

"I really like you two and as lovely as it would be to chat with you Tony and I have to go. We have a yoga class today. Partner yoga, you know? We don't want to miss it" Ziva lied.

""We do?"

"Yes" she said and squeezed his hand.

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot about it . You can stay here if you want to dad. We'll be back in 3 hours or something." he offered politely but hoped they would go home.

"3 hours? That's a long yoga lesson. My cuddlebug and I would love to stay here. I still have to tell you when the rehearsal dinner will be or th-"

"Oh shit" he blurted out. They all looked at him and he realized he just voiced his thoughts.

"There was a big bug on my shoe. I hate insects. I'm sorry I interrupted you. Just continue… I killed it by the way" he stuttered and mentally Gibbs-slapped himself. _Why did I offer them my place again?_

_"_Let's go Tony. We don't want to be late." Ziva took his hand and dragged him out of the apartment. They sprinted down the stairs laughing.

"Partner yoga? Really Ziva. Couldn't you pick something else?"

"At least I didn't scream _Oh shit _after I offered them to stay in our apartment" she giggled.

"I am sorry. I thought they would decline. Where do you wanna go? We can´t come back before 10pm. "

"Everything is better than being insulted by your father´s new love."

"I shouldn't have introduced you to them. I am really sorry Ziva. I didn't know she could be so mean"

"It is no big deal. You defended me. Not that I would need protection… The things you said, did you mean them?"

"Of course I did. You are truly beautiful Ziva David"

"Thank you Tony. How about we just walk through DC for a while. I haven't had time to explore the streets anyway" she suggested and he agreed.

For an hour they just walked, still holding hands but neither of them wanted to let go. Suddenly it started raining and the raindrops made Ziva's hair sparkle.

"I love rain. It is so peaceful. Would you mind if we just keep going?" she asked

"Not at all"

When it started raining heavier they ran and looked for shelter. They found themselves pressed against a wall under the small awing of a shop. Unfortunately all the shops had already closed so they had to wait outside until the rain falls lighter again or it´s past 10pm. Tony had Ziva pressed against the shop wall and their faces were mere inches apart.

"I guess we should have brought a jacket" she said

"No the jacket isn't worth spending one more minute with my new future stepmother. I quite like the situation we're in right now. I don't always have the chance to be so close to you" he whispered in her ear. Ziva shivered but not because of the cold. _He's right. That's much better than a raincoat. _

_"_I would offer you my sweater right now but we're both wet so I suggest you take yours off if the shirt under it isn't damp"

"I am impressed Tony. That isn't even such a bad idea." she teased and pulled the sweater over her head. Her white shirt she wore underneath was in fact completely dry. Tony seated himself on the ground and patted the space next to him. Ziva sat down too and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Let´s play a little game"

"A game?" she asked and rolled her eyes

"Okay. Dumb idea. How about you tell me more about yourself? I feel like I actually don't know much about you except that you're living in my apartment"

"I don't really reveal much about myself to others but I trust you. Let´s do this."

"How old are you?" he started

"24. You?"( **Idk how old Ziva/ Tony really was at the end of season 2**)

"31. What's your phone number?"

"It is funny how we live together but you do not even have my number."

"So can I have it?"

"You have to ask more creatively" she demanded playfully

"I´m sorry I lost my number. Can I get yours?" he asked with a fake British accent.

She giggled and took his phone in her hand. She typed in her number, saved it and gave his phone back to him.

"Mon petit pois" he read out her contact name aloud. "What does it mean?" he asked confusedly.

"I won't tell you. Get a dictionary" she teased

"What's the craziest or most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

"I think the fact that I am living with you is pretty crazy"

"I kissed a guy once."

"Are you kidding me?" she said and started laughing.

"It wasn't like, you know he didn't look like a guy. I thought he was a hot girl and we made out in a bar. I went to the restrooms and then my boss called and told me that she is actually a he whose operation will be the week after. McNerd is still teasing me about it… Do you have any siblings?"

"A half-brother. I lost my little sister in a Hamas suicide bombing. She was 16 and the best of us."

"I'm sorry" he said and added, "If you were a waiter and your customer was being rude, would you spit in their drink?"

"What's that for a question?" she giggled

"I just wanted to lighten the mood. So would you?"

"Definitely."

"Me too" he laughed

"What's the best thing you did today?" she asked him.

"This, I guess. Just sitting here with you and watching the rain fall while getting to know you better… What about you?"

"Yes. You're right. What would you do if I told you I had a crush on you?"

He turned his head so that he was looking straight into her eyes and said, "I would probably do this"

Then he leaned in to kiss her.

**I know guys I know but it's not as it seems. Just wait until you read the beginning of my next chap.**


	8. 8 Just a distraction

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was on Vacation in Croatia. **

** Thank you guys for reviewing my last chap Ella and especially Debbie. You have been reviewing my story since the beginning. ( If that was even you all the time. Maybe all my reviewers call themselves Debbie ;D) **

**To guest: I don't plan on getting them together so soon. I think the part where both want to be together but neither of them acts on his/her feelings is the best part. Yeah, when they finally are in a relationship it's fun to write/read too but I kinda like the whole dancing around each other thing. However, I agree,after a certain time of dancing round each other it gets exhausting. So Tiva will get together in chapter 20,I guess. Or a little earlier. I am thinking about making my chaps longer. I dunno yet. **

**Should I make my chaps longer, what do you guys think?**

Just as he was about to kiss her his phone started ringing. _I hate this thing but maybe it's better this way. I don't want the ninja to kick my ass because I kissed her._

"You better check your phone" Ziva whispered

"Yeah." He said and cleared his throat. _Awkward. _

_"_Hey Tony. It's me. Christina."

_"_Sup?" he answered slightly annoyed.

"I know you are at yoga class right now bu-"

"We are busy Christina. I told you its 3 hours long, not 2." He snarled, interrupting her.

"You did but what I'm about to ask you is more important right now."

"What is it? Make it quick."

"What do you think is better, pink or purple dresses for the bridesmaids?"

"You have to be kidding me" he raised his voice.

"No. Why should I?"

"Are you serious? You called me just to ask which color I like better. Couldn't that wait for another hour?" he said angrily and ended the call.

"Christina?" Ziva asked

"Christina. She called me because she could not decide if the bridesmaid dresses would be better in pink or purple"

"She will be pissed now. You just hung up on her."

"I don't care anymore. My father will have a new love in a few months, anyways."

"But maybe he won´t. How about we head home and you apologize?"

"Yeah. You're probably right."

"I am always right" she laughed.

* * *

Tony opened the apartment door and closed it again after Ziva had stepped in. He looked around but couldn't see neither Christina nor his dad. Suddenly he heard a noise from the bedroom and immediately opened the door. What he saw was highly disturbing. _This can't be real. It has to be some kind of sick joke. Are they really having sex in MY bed? _

_"_What the hell is going on here?" he yelled as he closed the door. He had seen enough. He didn't want to see them naked.

A few seconds later Senior came out in just a rope and said, "Didn't expect you back so soon"

"Obviously"

"I didn't mean for you to see that"

"I'll have to burn the bed now"

"Hi Tony" Christina said as she stepped next to her future husband.

"Hi? This is all you have to say? You've gone too far"

"What can I say, I'm not gonna change"

"I know. Dad this is my home I told you my rules and you broke them. It was a mistake offering you to stay the night"

"You don't want us to leave, do you?" Christina asked

"I DO want you to leave."

"But we have so many things to discuss about the wedding. You cannot just kick us out."

"Leave right now" he ordered and raised his voice a little.

"Oh come on! You can't be serious. We just had a little fun while you two were not here. You cannot blame us for that. We will have such a good time tonight"

"Out. Look for somewhere else to spend the night" he barked and pointed at the door.

"We're still going dress hunting on Saturday, aren't we sweetie? Don't forget that the rehearsal dinner is in three weeks and the wedding in 4. You can wear whatever dress you want for the dinner but at the wedding you're going to wear the dress we'll buy. The bachelorette party is on Friday, two days before the wedding."

"Of course we're still going Chris." Ziva answered nicely. She hadn't said a word the whole time.

"We decided that all the bridesmaids are going to wear pink and since I haven't got many female friends you are one of the bridesmaids. You're ok with that?"

"I would love to be one of your bridesmaids"

"Yes. Thi-"

"I said OUT" Tony yelled and shoved them out of the door.

After they had left he turned to Ziva.

"_I would love to be one of your bridesmaids." _he cited, mimicking her voice._ " _Are you fucking kidding me?" he said angrily.

"I wanted to make a good first impression as your _girlfriend"_ she snarled

_"_You act like we haven't just caught them having sex in your bed."

"I know you are angry"

"You're right Ziva. I am damn angry. On which side are you? Mine or Christina's?"

"You have every right to be so but don't you dare think that I am not furious. Unlike you, I'll have to spend the next 3 weeks talking with Christina. Did you really believe that I wanted to go shopping with her and her best friends? I don't like her, yes, but I have no choice since I agreed on playing _your_ girlfriend. So on which side do you think I am?"

"Dammit Ziva. What part of they did it in my bed didn't you understand? My dad has never been the best father, you know. Now that I started forgiving him he fucks Christina in my apartment while I'm out for a few hours. Don't tell me you still want to sleep in that bed" he replied in a calm voice, this time.

"I will not sleep in this bed until all the sheets are at least washed twice. You will change them, won't you?"

"Nope. You sleep in it so you'll have to change them."

"I am not going to the messy work for you. They are your sheets."

"Dirty work, Ziva but you're changing them"

"If you insist. I'll do it after I showered" She said, letting it go. She didn't want to argue any longer._ However,next time I am not going to give in so easily._

"Feel free to use my shampoo again" he joked

###

The next day Eli sent her the dossiers, which she immediately started reading. The first one was about Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the team leader and the one she is going to convince of her brother's innocence.

When she was finished reading it she opened the next one and nearly spat out her tee. _Anthony DiNozzo, Senior Field Agent _was written on the first page_. Tony is on team Gibbs. How come I haven't found out sooner? Out of everyone in this city who could have picked me up it had to be him. Should I read his dossier? I don't want to intrude his privacy. Oh fuck privacy._

Halfway through she whispered to herself "I feel bad already"

"About what?" he suddenly asked appearing beside her.

"Nothing" she said quickly. Maybe a little bit too quickly.

_Crap. Just go away. Don't ask what I'm doing. You really don't want to know. Don't ask, don't be the usual nosy Tony please. _She prayed in her mind hoping he wouldn't bother her. However, it seemed like her pleas haven't been heard.

"What is it?"

"It was jus-"

"Don't tell me you were watching porn on your laptop" he chuckled.

_Porn? Who does he think I am? I would never do that… but that's my way out of the situation. _

"Yes. I am totally guilty."

"I know you're lying Ziva. You are not that kind of girl. What did you do?"

"You really don't want to know."

"That's where you are wrong. I do want to"

"Just stop. Go away Tony" she pleaded but he stayed where he was. _He would definitely throw me out if he found out. _"Please" she begged. His ninja begging him to go. There has to be something wrong.

"I can't. Tell me what's going on? You can trust me, remember" he said and reached out to grab the laptop.

"No"

"Give it to me" he demanded as he pulled on the notebook's display.

And that was when she kissed him.

And this time there was no phone there to interrupt them.


	9. 9 Real intentions

**So the next chapters will loosely follow the story line of Kill Ari 1 and 2. However, I made everything happen on the same day in order to wrap up this part of the story quickly. So Ziva arrives at NCIS in the morning, meets everyone and shoots Ari in the evening. Some things will happen exactly like in the actual episodes but some will be different or new. Kate's funeral has already taken place before the whole Kill Ari thing in this story so it won't be mentioned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

**Ps. This chap is 2,900 words long, longer than I made chapters in the beginning of this story. Most of my future chapters will be that long. **

**Sorry for any obvious mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her while simultaneously kissing him with all she got. When he didn't respond immediately she was nervous that he was going to push her off. She could already imagine what would happen then: He would probably grab her laptop, which was still glued to her lap, and discover the files about him, about his friends. He would be pissed and kick her and her sorry butt out of his apartment. Of course after he had informed Gibbs about the situation. Her chances of working as a Liaison Officer at NCIS would be ruined, just like the possibility of starting a relationship with Tony. Oh, not to forget, her father would hate her.

But after a few seconds he realized what was going on and started kissing her back hungrily. Ziva was beyond relieved that he was actually kissing her back. On the one hand, because now she wasn't going to be shipped back to Israel in a box and on the other hand, because she was really enjoying this. With one hand Ziva grabbed his shirt so as to pull him closer and with the other she closed the laptop and pushed it under the cushion. She would lie if she claimed she has never dreamed about kissing Tony, but the main reason why she initiated it was to prevent him from seeing his dossier on her notebook.

After she had hidden the laptop she could've easily broken the kiss but somehow she found herself unable to do so. The feeling of his lips on hers was too addicting to stop. If his phone hadn't interrupted them earlier she would've kissed him right there. His hands wandered from her hair down to her waist and he pushed Ziva lightly onto the couch, the question about what was on her laptop long forgotten. They continued making out there until she felt his hands tugging on the hem of her shirt, urging her to take it off. The guilt of her actions suddenly overwhelmed her, causing her to break the kiss as she put her finger to his lips.

_If he only knew…_

"I´m sorry. I do not know why I just did that" she whispered.

_ I know damn well why I just kissed him. I wanted him to forget about the laptop, what he apparently did and maybe a little part of me just wanted to kiss him because I really wanted to._

He didn't answer so she lightly punched him on the arm.

"Sorry. What did you say? I zoned out for a sec." he asked

"I apologized for kissing you. I know it was wrong" she said. Truth be told, she wasn't sorry at all. She enjoyed it a little bit too much.

"Oh…yeah. It's okay." He stuttered awkwardly, trying to hide his disappointment.

_Dumb, dumb, dumb. What was I thinking? That we would start dating? Of course Ziva wouldn't want that. Just because I do doesn't mean she does too. Or do I even want commitment? I mean Ziva is the only woman who has ever been in my apartment. That tells a lot. _

"I've already got my spot on the couch." He joked

"Can we forget this ever happened?"

Tony hesitated. He really didn't want to and even if he did, he wasn't sure if he could, but of course he didn't tell her. However, he didn't want things to be awkward between them so he did what he can do best. Scratch that. Second best actually, after making great movie references of course.

Joking and so avoiding serious conversations.

"What happened?" he asked, faking oblivion.

"I don't know. I cannot remember." She immediately picked up on his way of saying that he agreed on forgetting their make out session.

She giggled and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"Kitchen. I am hungry"

* * *

The days passed slowly. They never brought up _the kiss_ again and everything was normal, ordinary until Wednesday .That sunny Wednesday was the day where she would have to visit NCIS and talk to agent Gibbs. Ziva woke up at 5 am. She decided she should better get up and take a shower before Tony starts using the bathroom.

_I don't want him to catch me singing in the shower again. The last time was embarrassing enough._

Once she is done, she realized that she forgot to take her clothes into the bathroom with her. So she wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door to head back to her bedroom. However, on her way out she bumped into Tony. He grinned when he saw that she was just dressed in a towel.

"Hi "

"Good morning my ninja. What are you going to do today?" he asked, watching the water droplets dribble down her chest only to disappear in her towel clad torso.

"My eyes are up here DiNozzo" she warned, grinning playfully.

"I know."

"I plan on finishing my book" she lied effortlessly. It was easy to lie considering he wasn't even looking her in the eyes.

"The fault in our stars?"** (I'm not sure if that's Ziva's type of book but I loved it. Actually, on second thought I am fairly certain that that's not her type of book but whatever.)**

"Yes. It´s so good" she said even though she isn't even close to finishing it. She bought it at the hotel shop because she wanted something to read in case she got bored. However, the last week she didn't have the opportunity to start reading thanks to her brother Ari she was busy studying dossiers and plotting a way to prove his innocence.

She opened her suitcase and took out a pair of cargo pants, a white top and her new green-brown jacket. She put her hair up in a ponytail. Before she left the apartment she hid a knife in her boot, holstered her gun and took the car and apartment keys. Her car, the little red and black mini, had arrived a few days ago from Israel.

* * *

The elevator dinged when it arrived at her floor. Ziva stepped out of the elevator into the bullpen. She looked around and immediately noticed Tony sitting at his desk. She walked to his desk and looked for Gibbs, who should sit nearby because he is Tony's boss. However, all the other desk near Tony´s were unoccupied. She considered running away ,so he wouldn't even know she's here, and search for Gibbs other where in the building.

_Don't be such a coward. It could be worse. It´s just Tony… who will be very surprised to see me._

"Sometimes I used to picture you naked. I´ll call you back" Tony said and added a "hi… I was just…" when he heard footsteps approaching his desk.

"Having phone sex?" someone asked.

"Charades."

"Hello, I'm Officer David" she introduced herself. She already regretted coming here, to Tony's desk, dreading that he would say something like: I know who you are Ziva. We live together, remember. Thus exposing her current, miserable living arrangement in front of his colleagues.

"Good morning Miss David. Can I help you?" he asked instead, without acknowledging her presence, not even bothering to look up from a magazine he was reading.

_How can he not notice that it's me?_

"I don't think so. I am here to see Special Agent Gibbs"

"How do you know I'm not Gibbs?" he said, still engrossed in his magazine.

"I know you aren't" she answered. The smugness in her voice made him look up. He wished he hadn't. In front of his desk stood the one and only Ziva David. He gasped as he locked gazes with the same mesmerizing brown eyes he had been staring into days before.

_No, no, no this is not happening. Why didn't he realize that it was her earlier? _

_"_Holy crap, Ziva. What the hell are you doing here?" he quietly mumbled so only she could hear it. People tend to appear out of nowhere at the navy yard, especially the boss man.

"I'm here to stop Agent Gibbs from killing a Mossad Officer" she answered like she didn't know him at all, like she wasn't living in the same space where he did.

"Ari Haswari?" McGee asked, from his desk. He had arrived shortly after Ziva and has been listening to their conversation.

"Yes"

"I'd wish you luck but I want that bastard dead too" Tony broke in.

"It is really nice chatting with you…."

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo"

"It is really nice chatting with you Agent DiNozzo but I am here to see Gibbs. So where is he?"

"He'll be back in an hour. You can wait here if you want"

"Toda"

"Prego" he replied as he took out his phone and wrote_: _WTF is going on? Why are you here? You are supposed to be at our apartment, reading a book.

He pressed send and a few seconds later Ziva's phone beeped in her pocket.

Her reply was: I already told you why_. _

_She can't be serious right now._

Tony: Seriously? Why didn't you tell me you were with Mossad? Thanks for not giving me a fake number btw_._

Ziva: I could easily change that and what does btw mean?

Tony: Do not avoid my question

Ziva: Do not avoid my question

Tony: You text first or I won't tell you what btw means.

Ziva: I could just ogle it

Tony: GOOGLE.

Ziva: ?

Tony: Forget it

Ziva: To answer your question, you never asked and I didn't think it is important.

Tony: btw= **b**y** t**he **w**ay

Tony: And how isn't it important. You should've told me. I am sorry I didn't assume you were a Mossad Officer when I took you home from a club. (that's sarcasm FYI)

They continued texting until Gibbs and Jenny stormed in.

_Does Gibbs have a new wife?_

_Is this Jenny´s boyfriend?_

"Ziva. So nice to see you"

"Shalom Jenny. It's nice to see you too. "

"Agent Jethro this is Ziva David, Mossad. We are here to inform you that Deputy Director David is waiting for you in MTAC right now"

* * *

A few hours after Ziva showed up at NCIS headquarters Gibbs ordered Tony to follow her home and spy on her. An easy job considering she's staying at his place. Nevertheless he followed her car, always being careful so she wouldn't see him.

* * *

"I knew you were following me" she stated when he arrived at the apartment complex. She was leaning against the wall, two cups of coffee in her hand. She handed him one and they walked up the stairs together, arguing about whether she saw him or not. At the time where they arrived at the actual apartment he had lost the argument.

"Alright. You really knew that I was following you…" he said when they were sitting on the couch.

"I was trained by the best"

"That's what I like about Mossad"

"Our Training?"

"Modesty"

Ziva, whose head was lying on Tony's pillow on his chest, laughed. It was silent for a few minutes and Tony noticed that she has fallen asleep. He closed his eyes too, but a knock on the door a few seconds later made him open them again. He considered ignoring it until the person would go away but when there was a second knock he removed Ziva's head from his lap and placed it on a second pillow on the couch.

He opened the door and was face to face with non-other than his dorky co-worker.

"McGeek? What do you want?" he asked quietly so he wouldn't wake the sleeping woman in his living room.

"I thought I would stop by your place and…" he started nervously

_Bad idea_

"And what McNerd?"

"Talk"

"I'd love to talk to you but I'm busy right now." Tony said. He did not want McGee to see Ziva sleeping on his couch.

"You can continue watching your movie after we talked. Please, the last weeks were hard on all of us and I can't stop thinking of Kate"

"Can't you talk to Abby? I already have company tonight."

"Please. It won't take long" McGee begged as he entered, much to Tony's dislike, the apartment.

"Let's talk in the dining room" Tony said and dragged his co-worker away from the sleeping Israeli.

"Why? The sofa would be much more comfortable" he answered and was dangerously close to sit down on Ziva's head.

"Noo" he half yelled and so McGee straightened up again. This startled Ziva, who shot up and looked at McGee.

"Holy shit. Isn't this the woman you were supposed to follow, Officer David" he asked, pronouncing her name wrong.

"Yes Tim, this is Officer Dah-vid"

"And why the hell is she sleeping on your couch?"

Ziva sat up and shook McGee's hand.

_Great. His dossier is the only one I haven't read yet. I don't even know his name. Tony once told me about a co-worker. What did he call him again?_

"You're McNerd, right? Tony has mentioned you a few times."

In the background Tony started laughing, "Right Ziva. This is Special Agent Timothy McNerd"

"Can I talk to Tony for a minute?"

Ziva got the clue and left the living room.

"Ziva?" McGee said and looked at Tony

"Yes. That's her name" he answered

"That's her first name. You were supposed to trail her not invite her to a sleep-over"

"Are you jealous I didn't invite you to my sleep-over party?"

"I'm serious Tony. Why is she here?"

"Complicated"

"Don't tell me you are planning on getting into her pants"  
"It's a long story McGee. Now that we talked could you please leave?"

"Hell no. You are sleeping with Ari Haswari's control officer. "

"I really don't have the time to argue with you McGee." He said, shoved him out of the apartment and closed the door.

"Tony! Let me in."

"It´s late McGee. Go home. It's dangerous out there for little Probies"

McGee: I think Tony is dating the Mossad chick

Abby: No way :o Tony doesn't date.

McGee: I just caught her sleeping in his apartment. He never invites women there. (Except you)

Abby: Come over NOW. I've to know everything

McGee: Can we discuss this next week. I´m tired

Abby: Of course Timmy. C u tomorrow

* * *

"I think McGee doesn't like me." Ziva said. She was sitting in her bed with crossed legs.

"That's just because he thinks that we´re dating"

"Neither does Abby"

"She doesn't like you? That's unusual. She normally likes everybody"

"Thank you. Now I feel much better" she muttered sarcastically

"What did you talk about with Gibbs?"

"It doesn't matter"

"It does to me"

"Can you stop being so annoying?"

"Can you stop being so secretive"

"It isn't important"

"You said that the last time and then I found out you worked for Mossad."

"Stop asking"

"Or what? Are you going to kiss me again and afterwards pretend like it didn't happen?"

"I didn't… I thought…I´m going for a run" she said and raced to the door.

"You can't always run away Ziva"

"Watch me" she shouted as she slammed the door shut.

"Ziva wait!"

Ms. Fernández just came back from her grocery shopping trip and watched the scene.

"Seems like you screwed up Mr. DiNozzo" she laughed.

"I think I can see that myself" he replied. He wasn't in the mood to tolerate the old witch from next door.

"The girl looked really angry"

"Oh, really?" he answered, glaring at her.

"I don't appreciate your attitude young Anthony. You should learn to treat women with respect. I can understand why your girlfriend ran away"

"I don't appreciate your help Mrs. Fernández. You understand nothing." he clarified, slamming the door shut as he retreated to his living room.

"This boy. Always so rude." She murmured before she walked into her own apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

**I love reading reviews, you guys are so sweet. **

**I really appreciate you taking the time to review. ❤❤❤**

**Oh and this story now has 51 Follows. That is AMAZING.✅✅✅**

Ziva was fuming.

_How dare __he? We had a deal.__I told him to never bring that kiss up again and he agreed. Ugh that kiss. How amazing would it be to do that again?_

She didn't know where she was going but she just continued running, trying to take her thoughts away from making out with Tony. Half an hour later she found herself at Gibbs' house, knocking at the door. When nobody answered it she just walked in.

"Officer David"

"Gibbs"

"I thought you wouldn't be here until another 2 hours"

"I wasn't planning on coming so early. So what is the plan?"

"I will be in my basement and you will hide behind the door when Ari comes. Then when he goes down the stairs you come out and watch us from the top of the staircase, of course so that he won't see you. If he tries to shoot me, I trust you to shoot him first."

"Yes" she answered and Gibbs continued working on his boat. She stood there, on the ground floor, watching him work in his basement. After half an hour there was a knock on his door. Ziva immediately hid behind the basement door.

_Seems like Ari is early too._

The person entered and walked down to where Gibbs was standing. Gibbs just looked at him and waited for him to start speaking

* * *

"Hi boss" Tony greeted.

_Tony? What is he doing here? What the hell? He will ruin Gibbs' plan. Ari could walk in here every second. Maybe he's looking for me. Oh stop it dumbass, he´s mad at you. You screwed up, remember._

Gibbs didn't answer so Tony started talking again.

"I have to know what you and Ziva are planning. She won't tell me. By the way have you seen her? I´m worried."

_How sweet. He is worried about me._

"You will ruin our plan if you don't leave now" Ziva shouted from where she was standing.

"Ziva? You're at Gibbs' house."

"Really? I have not noticed." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Gibbs I think I heard a motorbike. It has to be Ari's." she continued

"Ari Haswari is coming here?"

"Hide Tony." Gibbs ordered

"No. I'm not hiding. I'll shoot that son of a bitch"

"Hide. Now."

"No. First you have to tell me what the fuck is going on!"

"If you won't hide you will kill us all Tony. We have a plan and you're not part of it. Neither is sacrificing us all. Now follow my orders or you can start looking for another job. "

"Scratch that. He won't have to look for another job ever again. Ari will shoot him without a second of hesitation."

Finally Tony crawled under a small table and his boss threw a dirty blanket over it.

"Whatever he does or says you do not come out of your hiding spot. Not until he is gone" Gibbs demanded. The agent nodded but realized that Gibbs wouldn't see that. Just as he wanted to say yes he heard the old steps creaking.

"Jethro" Ari said, suddenly appearing behind the old man.

"Ari" he answered

"I need you to commit suicide with your own rifle. I knew it was a trap before Ziva told me you asked her to cover you. You'd never trust her, and you need to kill me…taste the sweetness of revenge." He continued.

"I´ve killed enough men in my life Ari. It's gonna be just as sweet watching you die"

** (the lyrics lines are from _All this time by Britt Nicole__. Don't know why I used that song though. I dont even like it anymore xD)_**

Ziva shot him in the head and he fell to the ground. Immediately afterwards she was by his side with tears in her eyes.

**_I remember the moment. I remember the pain_**.

Tony didn't know what to do. He was torn. He wanted to show himself and take out his gun so badly but Gibbs had told him to stay here, regardless of what would happen. However when he heard Ziva saying that Ari was her half-brother and then starting to crying he couldn't take it anymore. He crawled out of his "little cave". The first thing he saw was Ari´s dead body surrounded by a puddle of blood. Ziva stopped singing and looked up at Tony sadly.

**_Tears were falling I know you saw me_**

_Does she want me to comfort her or leave her alone_? Who knows? I don't.

He sat down next to and opened his arms.

_ Please god make Ziva accept this hug or otherwise this will be very awkward and embarrassing._

To his surprise she actually threw herself at him and hugged her friend fiercely. Their boss gave them a weird look but Tony couldn't care less. He concentrated on hugging her back just as desperately and rubbing his hand over her back. She didn't start crying again and Tony offered to take her home to her hotel, just for show so Gibbs wouldn't be suspicious if they drove home together.

"Actually can I talk to her before you leave? It won't take long" The boss inquired. Not waiting for anyone's approval he grabbed her hand and dragged her into the living room.

"Stay here" he ordered Tony before he closed the door.

"Ari was your brother."

"Half-brother, to be exact"

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier? I know I expected you to kill him but I didn't know that you two were related then. How could you do that? You just killed your own brother Ziva."

"You do not understand"

"You're damn right I don't understand. We barely know each other. I overheard the director and Eli David talking about you being a possible replacement for Kate but I do not think you are right for this job."

"I am confused. I did everything you asked for."

"Yeah, but I am not your boss. What if somebody else walked up to you and ordered you to kill me? What if this person convinced you that I must be eliminated? You would kill me, just like you killed him a few minutes ago, to win this person's trust, or at least what you thought you would win. That's all."

"You can come up now DiNozzo. Drive her home" he yelled.

They didn't talk throughout the whole ride and when they arrived she walked straight into her bedroom.

**_Hiding there in my bedroom so alone_**

He didn't want to annoy her by attempting to start small talk so he just went to bed himself. However, his sleep wasn't as pleasant as he may anticipated it to be. He dreamed of Ziva. They were at the beach. She smiled at him sweetly but then everything changed. The next second they were on a rooftop, the very same rooftop where Kate was killed. He saw Kate lying on the ground but when he looked closer he saw Ziva's face instead of his partner's. He woke up, breathing heavily. For a minute he just lay there, trying to calm his breathing down.

That's when he heard something. A sob. Another sob. She was crying.

_ Should I ignore it and go back to sleep. Nope. I have to start being nicer, as McGeek pointed out last month. Or was it yesterday? _

So he got up and knocked on the bedroom door.

No answer.

He tried to enter anyway, hoping she wasn't crying naked or something, but with no success. She must've locked it.

"Ziva. Open up!"

No response.

"I know you are in there."

"What do you want Tony?" she asked, trying to sound annoyed and not like she has been crying all night long, which she has.

"Unlock that door. Lemme in"

"Go away" she insisted stubbornly.

She sure as hell didn't want Tony to see her crying again. He had seen her weak once before and that was definitely enough.

"Then I will have to break the door"

"You wouldn't dare" she challenged.

"Ok… Wait! I don't want you to ruin your door because of Me." she broke in after he didn't answer.

She stepped out of the closet, where she was currently hiding, and unlocked the door just in time to hear him say "Yeees!" in euphoria.

"I heard that." she stated, laughing. Somehow he always manages to make her feel good even in times like this, where she felt like crying.

_Why is it so damn hard to deny the attraction I feel toward him? Or do I even want to deny it?_

"Hey yo Ziiivaa" he cheered.

_Oh yeah, denying it is._

"I let you in. That's what you wanted. So now you can go back to bed"

"Nope. Can't" he disagreed as he plopped down on her/his bed.

"Why?"

**_I was doing my best trying to be strong_**

If you wouldn't know her you would've said she's alright. However, she wasn't. Even if she tried to hide it, she couldn't fool him.

"I know that you have been crying. I just want to… I dunno, be here for you, I guess" he stuttered.

"You don't need to." She smiled and sat down next to him.

"So do you wanna talk about it?"

"No. I do not wish to right now"

He was tempted to tell her, "You never want to talk" but decided against it. She was sad enough, the last thing she needed was another argument with her roommate. Instead he said, "We don't have to." He shifted slightly on the bed, so that his back and head were now lightly leaning against the headboard. Afterwards he patted the space next to him, inviting her to come closer. She obligated and pushed her smaller frame into his while putting her head on his chest. She closed her eyes, secretly enjoying his close proximity.

"Ziva?" he asked softly.

Silence. He asked again and this time she answered.

"Hmm?"

"Ari was your brother"

She looked up at him, eyes watery from all the crying.

"Half-brother, actually. How did you find out?"

"You told Gibbs, in his basement"

She didn't answer and just snuggled closer, closing her eyes. They both just sat there, staring at the huge bedroom window, which dominated the entire opposite wall. Tony closed his eyes what resulted in him dozing off. She knew she couldn't possibly sleep tonight, even if she tried. _I shot my brother today. The only sibling I had left. Gone. Like Tali, my grandparents and ima. I am getting really tired of losing people. _**(If you read ncis fanfics quite often or you actually speak Hebrew you probably know what ima means. If you don't know: it's mom in Hebrew). **Instead Ziva just watched the cars passing by through the window. He didn't live near a busy street so there weren't that many. Not to forget that it was currently after 2 am thus most of the people are probably already asleep. Ziva shifted positions so she could stretch out her feet a little more.

"Mm. Ziva. Try to get some rest" Tony mumbled.

_I must have woken him._

_"_I am not tired"

"What time is it?"

"2:18"

"Just go to sleep. Like Ted Mosby always says: Nothing good happens after 2am."

"Who is that? I think he's just paranoid."

"You don't know Ted from How I met your mother?"

"No. Is he a movie character?"

"Oh come on. Don't you have TVs down in Israel? HIMYM is a TV show"

"Wait. I think I know him after all. Isn't he the architect who's friends with the married couple, the one from Canada and the blond gambler"

"Yes. Lily, Marshall, Robin and Barney, the player." He said emphasizing the player part.

_Ziva David and English. A terrible combination._


	11. Chapter 11

**Changed a few things in this and the previous (10th) chapter. However, you do not have to re-read anything but feel free if you want to. However you might not even notice a difference. In chap 10 I just added a Gibbs/Ziva scene and a few other minor things and in this I only changed the dates. I did all this because I rewrote the story and it now goes in a completely different direction than I had planned.**

Tony woke up late the next morning. He looked down and noticed Ziva lying on his chest. Asleep. He didn't want to disturb her, she had a rough night. He took out his cellphone.

_10:15. Crap. I'm late. I overslept._

When he realized just how late he was he instantly jumped out of the bed, ready to speed to work, completely forgetting about Ziva, who was still very much asleep with half of her body lying on his. As he jumped she fell onto the floor with a loud thud. She groaned but was up in a few seconds, ready to fight the threat.

"Oh god Ziva. I am so sorry. I didn't meant to-" he started to apologize.

"I know." she interrupted him

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. What time is it?"

"10:15. I'm more than 3 hours late for work. Do you have to be at NCIS too?" he sighed while changing into Jeans and a dress shirt right in front of her.

"No but I should've called my director an hour ago. He'll be angry by now." She remembered, trying not to stare at his abs and completely failing.

"High five. I guess we're both in trouble now" he raised his hand for her but she just looked at him incredulously.

"This isn't funny" Ziva glared at him.

"The ice queen is back" he chuckled.

"Oh shut up" Ziva laughed and added, "You better hurry if you don't want to be 4 hours too late"

"Right. Ciao ice queen" he yelled and ran out of the apartment.

After he had left Ziva called her father and hoped for the best.

"Officer David. You were supposed to call at 9am your time."

"I know abba and I'm sorry bu-"

"No Ziva. That's the second time this week."

"I know an-"

"Then why didn't you call. I have places to go and meetings to be."

"_I am sorry that I am wasting your precious time _father. I couldn't call you earlier because I was sleeping. Do you know why I was sleeping until ten today? I was up all night thinking about my deceased 's right, he's dead because I shot him. Like you wanted. You actually made me shoot your only son. What sort of father does that?" she yelled with disappointment, anger and sadness in her voice.

"Ziva! I did what was best for all of us"

"Maybe for you"

"He was out of control. I'm glad he isn't a threat anymore. I will arrange a transport for his body back to Israel. I am going to write you further details later"

"Shalom" she said and hung up quickly before saying something she would regret later.

_Eli David always manages to make me furious._

Then she decided to text Tony to get her mind of things. He would cheer her up.

Ziva: Was Gibbs angry?

Tony: Nope, not at all. He was really thoughtful actually

Ziva: Didn't picture him as the nice boss. I mean you were 3 hours late

Tony: Ikr. He normally isn't. Did you talk to your director btw?

Ziva: I did. He is furious, I am furious.

Tony: Doesn't sound good. Please don't punch holes in my walls because of your boss.

Ziva: Haha, very funny [inserts annoyed emoji here]

Eli David: I organized a private jet for you and Ari. It will leave Monday at 6am. You are going to escort his body to Tel Aviv. Don't be late this time. A vehicle will be there to escort you to Mossad headquarters after the plane landed. Most of our family is staying at my mansion. You can stay there too or get a hotel room if you want. His funeral is going to be the day after, on Tuesday. Dress nicely. Paparazzi will be there at the synagogue.

_Great. I'm already looking forward to the dress shopping thing because I have nothing else to do than spend my time in a shopping center with thousands of other people._

* * *

Tony watched McGee typing at NCIS. He was bored. There was nothing to do today, except cold cases. He will certainly not bore himself to death even more with them. He wondered what Ziva was doing. He had texted with her just an hour ago and she said that the director had texted her. He only talked once with Eli a couple of years ago and he didn't seem so approachable. Quite frankly, he looked kind of scary even to him.

"Tony!" McGee said loudly

"What?"

"Why aren't you working? Your desk is full of sheets"

"I'm bored and the senior field agent so you can do them instead of me"

"Ok" the younger agent answered and carried the stack of papers to his desk.

"Ok? That's all you have to say?"

"Yeah. I'll do them"

"No protest? Complaints?"

"No" he shrugged.

_Kate's death must've hit him harder than I thought. _

* * *

"I´m home" Tony yelled and jumped onto the couch. He didn't see Ziva lying on there and landed with his butt a few inches away from her head.

"Don't ever do this again" she threatened.

"Noted. What did Eli tell you?"

"You mean Director David?"

"David" he repeated and raised an eyebrow

"David is a common name in Israel." she stated, quickly changing the topic. "He yelled at me, asked why I forgot to call him again. I told him that I shot Ari. I will have to go back to Israel for a few days. And attend his funeral. I don't really want to go, the paparazzi will be there and I don't want to see _The terrorists sister talks about shooting him_ as the new headline of some newspaper article."

"First of all that totally won't be the case. Nobody will have to know who really shot him. Gibbs is probably filling out his report right now, writing that he was the one who shot Ari. However, I understand your concern. Do you need someone to shield you from them?" he asked and she immediately knew what he suggested. (**I dunno if there would actually be paparazzi. I mean he was famous as a terrorist, as the guy who shot a special agent and as Eli's/the Mossad Director's son.)**

"Sounds good. Do you know someone who could do it?"

"A certain very handsome and charming Italian who is also a very special agent would love to help you."

"McGee?"

"NO. If I had suggested McGee I would've said a very nerdy and dorky agent who likes to play videogames and pretends to be an elf lord"

"Who is it then?" she teased

"ME"

"I would love to be accompanied by an annoying and nosy guy who likes to brag about him being an agent"

"I didn't quite understand the last part but I would love to go to Israel with you."

"Should I rephrase my last part so even a guy like you could understand?"

"A guy like me? A bit passive aggressive today aren't we? I'm already hurt Ziva, you do not have pour salt in my wound"

"I didn't even touch you and I wasn't planning on pouring salt in-"

"I think I'm gonna have to buy you a book about all these sayings"

She chuckled and replied, "You can start packing your suitcase over the weekend. The flight will leave on Monday at 6 in the morning. We'll have to get up at 4 so we'll arrive at the airport around 5."

"4AM? You are kidding right?"

"You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I promised to go with you. You can't get rid of me that easily"

"I noticed. Pack your best suit, all my relatives will be there"

"Great. It's my turn to meet the family"

"We do not have to pretend we're together in front of them. I´ll introduce you as a friend I met at a café who offered to play my bodyguard and keep the paparazzi away."

"So you don't want to tell them that I picked your drunk-self up from a club?"

"We can tell them the true story if you have a death wish. I am sure my father would gladly send you on a suicide mission for Mossad. Maybe, if you're lucky he will make me go with you. Then you would at least have a 30 percent chance of surviving."

"On second thought your story sounds fantastic" he agreed and left the room to pack.

Tony: Can I take the next week off. I know the team only consist of McGee and me but I need to go somewhere. Personal matters. It's important.

_I hope he knows how to open a message. _

Gibbs: I sm ltting Abby writ thwis. Sorry for the mistakes. Gibbs still hasn't figured his new phone out. Anyways, take your week off. It seems like there will be no cases anyway. I still have Abby, the most amazing person. It's a pleasure to work with Abby everyday. I am not as cool as her. Please forgive me world. I love my team, even if i don't show it the way she does. See you next week! xoxo Gibbs and Abby.

Tony: Thanks Boss. Doesn't even seem like Abby helped you.

* * *

"Wake up Tony" Ziva said at exactly 3:55 AM.

"Mmh. Ziva. No" he murmured and pulled her down onto the pull-out couch. She landed next to him, his arm holding her down.

_That's nice. However, he has to get up I cannot miss the plane._

"Tony" she complained, trying to wiggle herself out of his embrace. Instead of loosening his grip on her waist, he only pulled her tighter against his body.

"Five more minutes" he pleaded.

"Whatever you want. I am going to go now. I'll be back in a few days. Bye" she announced, pinching his arm so she could stand up.

"Alright. I´ll get up. What time is it?"

"4"

He blinked a few times, then looked at the clock.

"You little liar. It's only 3:56. I still have 4 minutes."

"No you don't, if you value your life. Now release your hold on me and get up!"

"I'm up, I am up" he said and raced into his bedroom to change.

* * *

They ate breakfast at a small airport café and everything went like planned.

They flew in a private jet. The jet looked expensive and had a huge half-sofa half-bed thing in the middle of it. The casket was at the far end secured with a few ropes so it wouldn't move around. Ziva good mood fell when she spotted it and he tried his best to make her feel better throughout the whole flight. First he tried to distract her with small talk. No success. Then he offered her some of his chocolate. She declined and continued to look at the casket. After that he asked her if she wanted to play a game. Ziva said no and he couldn't help but noticed the slight annoyance in her voice. Then he threw gummy bears at her. This made her even more annoyed with him. He stopped his attempts and caught up on some sleep. She soon slept in too and they only woke up mere minutes before the landing.

"We slept through most of the flight. The pilot has just started the descent"

"I'll miss this couch… or is it a bed, doesn't matter. I bet the bed at the hotel won't be half as comfortable as this thing. Your dad must be pretty rich if he rented us a jet"

"He is. He is also going to be pissed that I brought you along."

"Well…I could disguise myself as a girl and play one of your girlfriends. Would he like me better then?"

"Oh Tony" she laughed and continued, "This is ridiculous. You could never pull this off and I actually want to make my father angry. He forced me to move to the US and didn't even bother to rent me an apartment-"

"I would be an awesome girl"

"Antonia? Even a small kid would figure it out."

"Where are we gonna stay?"

"Most of my family will be at my father's mansion but I do not know if it's a good idea to take you there."

"Afraid I'll embarrass you in front of them?"

"The other way around. Neither my father nor the rest of my family know that I brought an American with me. I also don't want my father to interrogate you because he won't believe me that you're just a friend. He always did that with my guy friends when I was younger."

"I'm a federal agent. I interrogate people for a living. Nothing that he does is gonna intimidate me."

"You think? Now we are definitely taking a hotel room." she said and raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**12**

After the plane had landed Ziva got into a black SUV and drove to Mossad headquarters with the casket in the back while Tony took a cab to a near hotel he had googled shortly before they split up. He arrived there 5 minutes later and asked if they had a free room.

"How long will you be staying?" the receptionist asked. He hesitated.

_How long will we really be staying here? I should've asked her. Does she want to leave right after the funeral and take the next flight home or does she want to stay a few days with her relatives?_

"2 nights, until the day after tomorrow" he replied

"What kind of room would you like, sir?"

"For 2 persons… Do you have two-bed rooms?"

"Nope. This is a wellness hotel only targeting couples in their honeymoons. We only have rooms with double beds. "

"But you have a couch in each room right?"

"Of course."

"I'll take the room but without breakfast or something"

"That's 85$ per night and person. 340$ in total?"

"Can I pay by credit card?"

"Certainly. We take Visa, Master Card and American Express"

He paid, filled out the forms and got the keycard for room number 506. The receptionist also informed him that the spa and wellness area is included. Fortunately he always takes his swimming trunks with him, just in case there's a pool like in this hotel. He grabbed their bags and dragged them all the way up to the third floor. _Haven't they heard of elevators in Israel? _Completely out of breath he opened the door with his keycard and threw the suitcases on the King-sized bed next to a panorama window and a huge flat-screen TV. The bathroom looked equally amazing with a huge shower and an expensive looking sink and floor. The only thing that looked like crap was the couch. It was tiny and gross. He sat down on it anyway, hoping that it was soft and cozy, which it wasn't. _Seriously? Everything in this room is amazing except the thing that should've been. I mean, you can't even say that this is a decent couch. I'll have to sleep on there. Lucky me. I guess you don't need a sofa during your honeymoon. _When he had calmed down again he he texted Ziva the address of the hotel and their room number. Then he changed into swimwear and headed down to the spa area.

Ziva: Thanks. I am not sure when I will be back. I have a meeting with my father in 10 minutes.

Tony: No hurry, I am gonna enjoy myself at the pool during your meeting. I thought you were at Mossad headquarters. Does your dad already know that you took me with you?

Tony texted back and sat down on a deck chair. He felt like he was the only guy down there who didn't have a girlfriend or wife. _This is really a hotel targeting couples. _ He swam a few laps in the pool but felt awkward trying to prevent swimming into the kissing couples everywhere in the water. He got out and checked his phone: 1 new message from mon petit pois.

Ziva: Yes I am at Mossad and no he doesn't

The message was sent an hour ago so she probably is still in a meeting with her dad who apparently works for Mossad too. _It will be better if I text her back later. _

_And in the meantime I'm gonna take a quick nap. Normally I'm not that tired after a flight. Must be the jetlag._

He closed his eyes and immediately drifted off to sleep.

Ziva arrived at the hotel one hour later and rushed up to their room.

_I kind of missed him today. I guess it's just because I'm used to having him around and not because I have feelings for him, which I don't. _

She knocked onto the door but nobody opened. That's when she decided to check if he's still at the pool. She spotted Tony lying on a chair, sleeping with his mouth agape. She chuckled, thinking of the best way to wake him up. _That's my chance for revenge. I mean, he shot gummy bears at me._ Next to the chair was a tiny bucket, probably a toy for children. She took it and filled it with the water. Then she poured it onto him. He shot up, screaming like a little girl.

"You are going to regret that Miss David" he threatened her playfully. He was wet and had an angry look on his face. Ziva couldn't take it anymore and started laughing hysterically. For a few seconds he just stared at her, completely dumb folded but then he smiled evilly. He threw her over his shoulder and walked to the pool.

"You would not dare" Ziva challenged. He just smirked and jumped into the water.

"I won" he told her cheerfully. She was swimming next to him, glaring at him through her hair that was sticking to her forehead.

"You didn't"

"I did"

"No you didn't"

"You are the one swimming in the pool with casual clothes on, not me. I guess it will be very awkward to go up to our room soaking wet, looking like a drowned rat."

"This isn't over yet Mr. DiNozzo and using idioms doesn't make you better"

"It certainly would help you to use and understand them Ms. David" he smirked and then climbed out of the pool.

"You lost Ziva. Accept it."

"Revenge is sweet." She answered and smiled

"I am proud of you sweet cheeks. However, you still have to go up alone, using a single idiom won't change anything. Maybe someone will offer you a towel." He said and left the room.

Ziva slowly climbed out of the pool too and walked up the stairs to their room. She noticed that quite a lot of people were staring at her and just glared at them angrily, making them mind their own business again. Tony was leaning against the doorframe when she got there. _Why does he always have to be so sexy? _He smirked when he saw her.

"Enjoying yourself Ziva?" he said when he caught her staring. She didn't even react and continued watching the water drops rolling down his chest.

"Earth to Ziva?" he said and waved a hand in front of her face.

"I'm sorry I zoned out .Did you say something? "

"No. Come in, people are staring at us, especially at you" he rolled his eyes and led her in. "and you have to check out this room. It's a-m-a-z-i-n-g."

She looked around in awe, "This is really…wow. Well if you leave out the couch"

"Yeah. That's kinda disappointing. Especially since I have to sleep on there"

"No. You're going to sleep on the bed. I'll take the sofa."

"No way Ziva. You, bed. I, couch."

"I slept in your bed for the last few weeks."

"So what?"

"So I am going to sleep on this couch"

"Whatever sails your boat"

"I will just take that as a yes and ignore the boat thing."

"Yeah. Change of topic. What did your father say? How did it go?"

"It was ok, I guess…" she started but trailed off, a dreamy look in her eyes.

**Flashback**

"You can meet the director now" a dorky looking assistant informed me shyly. It seems like everyone knows who I am here. I thanked him and walked into my father's office after I had texted Tony. "Shalom abba" I greeted him. "Ziva. Sit down" he ordered. "I am comfortable standing" I replied stubbornly. "Officer Levy, the one who picked you up from the airport, told me that he saw you exiting the plane with a man. If this man wasn't the pilot, which I strongly believe, then you may want to tell me something, don't you?" he said angrily. This isn't exactly how I pictured him finding out. I have already had the perfect way of telling him and now this nosy guy Levy ruins the entire plan. Maybe I can distract him so I have more time to think about a new plan. "It's rude to eavesdrop. Haven't you taught your Officers to mind their own business, director?"

"Answer my question Ziva"

"Yes. I brought a guy with me… but I can explain."

"He is American?" he asked. However it rather sounded like a statement.

"He is. I met him at a café and told him about the funeral. He offered to be my bodyguard and shield me from the paparazzi. I accepted and he is a great man father. It felt nice having someone to talk with during the flight who can actually talk back. I mean I've tried having a conversation with Ari but somehow, I don't how but he didn't quite get the whole 'You have to answer if somebody asks you a question' thing, you know… but I guess you forget that after your DEATH. Also it would've been very creepy to talk to a corpse but that's just my opinion" she added and chuckled bitterly.

"Your sarcasm is noted, Officer David. This is not funny. You invited a guy you barely know to the funeral of your half-brother. Are you planning on making him stay at the mansion with the others?"

"No. We booked a hotel room"

"I am not happy with you but he can come to the funeral to shield you." He said and I was taken by surprise. This was too easy. Does he feel bad because he ordered me to kill my brother?

"Good. See you tomorrow" I replied and walked away. Only then I realized that I still haven't bought a dress. I went to the mall and tried on a few dresses, already hating this trip. Probably because of my looove for Shopping. Maybe I could just go in black cargo pants and a simple black t-shirt. However we don't want to provoke my lovely father, do we? So in the end I bought a nice black dress. It was a simple skater dress that goes mid-thigh and has rather revealing scoop neckline.

"Ziva? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. My father is okay with you attending the funeral"

"Great. I'm gonna take a shower"

"Do you mind if I check out the hotel bar?"

"Have fun. I would need a drink too if I just had a talk with my father." He smiled and added, "But I would change first. I don't think it is allowed to go down there in wet clothes. However, I think you would win every wet tshirt contest if there were any right now." He commented as he checked her out. How come he only realized now how hot she looked with that white shirt, which was now see-through and clinging to her body?

"Is that the best you've got? Now go take your shower. I have to change"

"You know the shower can always wait. You can start stripping down now, honeeey"

"Gladly" she purred, taking a step towards him as she pushed him onto the bed. She looked at him cheekily before lifting her shirt, pulling it over slowly her head and positioning herself so that she was straddling him. Then she removed the hair tie, allowing her hair to fall down from its ponytail. His yes grew wide. Was she really doing a striptease for him? She was now standing in front of him clad in only a bra, oh and those cargo pants she always wears. However, he could only enjoy his view a seconds before she threw her still damp shirt into his face. She leaned it so her face was near his ear and whispered: "Next time it will be my knife". Ziva removed the fabric from his face only to slap him lightly on the cheek and push him in the direction of the bathroom.

"Now behave or I might change my mind and throw the knife now" she warned

"Easy there my ninja. I am gonna go shower"

She put on a black pair of skinny jeans and a casual white t-shirt before she went down looking for the bar.


	12. 12 Trip to Israel

**I changed a few things in chapter 11 and 10. However, you do not need to re-read anything. I actually wrote the same info at the beginning of chapter 11 when I uploaded the said changes. I always thought that you could see when someone re-edited a chapter but apparently you don't. So then I realized that nobody would know that I did some minor changes (only added a short Ziva Gibbs scene and changed dates because my own timeline is confusing me). I am too lazy to delete the author's note in chap 11 where I basically wrote the same thing as here. Again you don't need to re-read anything. Enjoy! :)**

"A mojito please"

"Sure" the handsome bartender said and placed the drink in front of her

She took a sip and looked around. Everywhere couples. Not even one man had tried flirting with her since her arrival here. Not that she minded anyway, she had Tony DiNozzo as her travel partner.

_Did he say he would come down to the bar later? Or is he going to stay in our room and watch TV? Hopefully not. I don't want to be the creep who stares at strangers or listens to their conversations. However, I'm afraid I will do just that if he doesn't show up soon. I am getting bored. Maybe I should text him. _

Ziva: Are u coming?

Tony: Miss me already, darling? ;)

Ziva scoffed and replied: I can barely handle it. Come down now!

Tony: On my way bossy

She rolled her eyes again at his message, put her phone away and continued scanning the room. She spotted a decent-looking guy sitting in a booth in the right corner. He looked suspicious but she couldn't quite figure out why. Maybe because he too was here alone. He had dark hair and olive colored skin. His eyes were hidden under a big pair of sunglasses but she was guessing that they were brown, like the majority in Israel. When he caught sight of her staring at him he took out his phone and texted someone. He probably thought she wouldn't notice that move because he was hiding the phone under the table but you cannot fool Ziva David, one of the best Mossad Officers ever. And that was when it hit her. Mossad Officer.

_He has to be working for my father. Eli most likely ordered him to keep an eye on Tony and me. He wanted to find out about the people I spend time with. No one can fool Ziva David. Ha! Funny how my father manages to do that every time. How long is this guy even following me? And I thought I was the creep in this room. And where the hell is Tony? He is 'on his way' for already more than an hour. It's not like the hotel is THAT big. Did he fall down the stairs or what? Never here when you need him. _

The Israeli took a large gulp of her mojito and approached the man. She glared at him angrily and said, "I know why you are here and I do not like it. I suggest you stop spying on me and leave this hotel right now"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"I cannot understand why my father hired you. You can't spy, you can't lie. Do you have any hidden talents that make you qualified for this job?"

The guy looked at Ziva incredulously "How dare you? Just because you are the director's daughter doesn't mean you can talk to me like that. "

"You basically just confessed that you were spying on me. So stop it."

"I am NOT going to leave. I have orders and I will follow them"

"Trust me. You are going to be gone in a few minutes. But how is up to you Officer. You will either walk out on your own or the paramedics will have to wheel you out of here because I beat you up so badly. Your choice."

"Ziva what the hell is going on here? No bar fights for you tonight" Tony said who just got here in time to hear his friend threaten some dude.

"Yeah Ziva. No fights. Listen to your lover boy" he mocked.

Ziva grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the nearest wall mere seconds after he had finished his sentence. She raised her hand and slapped him once, twice and then a third time.

"I think that's enough Ziva. He learned his lesson" Tony said

"Well, I do not think so" she answered fiercely and rammed her knee into his stomach. First the Officer didn't fight back but soon Ziva felt blood running down her nose. He had a sick smile on his face when he noticed that. She was furious and hit him on the head with her elbow. He fell to the floor and took her with him.

"No, no, no, no. Damn it Ziva." Tony yelled and tried pushing the man away from Ziva. It resulted in a strong blow to the rips. Meanwhile she tried to crawl away from him but the Mossad dude grabbed her leg and pulled her back. She punched him with her foot and stood up again. Her attacker tried to do the same but Tony was faster. The American definitely had enough of this. He held the Israeli guy down and kneed him in the groin. The other guy screamed in pain.

"Stop! I surrender!" he yelled

Ziva smiled in victory and asked, "Can you walk or do we have to drag you home"

The guy stood up slowly and limped away. He surely won't come back today.

"Why did you beat him up? Do you want to get thrown out of a second hotel?"

"No, of course not. I had to. He was spying on us and refused to go home"

"Well I think we can go home too. The bartender looks pissed. I bet he is going to tell his boss to kick us out."

"Oh no he is not." Ziva answered and approached the barkeeper.

"Hi. I am Ziva. Could you please not tell your boss about this? I am really sorry but that cree-"she said and smiled at him.

"I am sorry but I'm afraid I will have to." he started his speech. So Tony took out his wallet, gave him a 5 dollar bill and said, "Does this help you forget?"

"I wasn't clear I can't do that…..for 5 dollars" he clarified. When Tony handed him a twenty he just smiled and continued mixing a drink.

Tony took Ziva's hand and dragged her out of there, into the staircase.

"You okay?"

"Yes. Fine"

He just rolled her eyes at her response and told her he would look at her wounds in their room. He was still a little bit annoyed at her for starting that fight.

They climbed the stairs and then he unlocked the room door.

He took a wet towel from the bathroom and wiped the blood of Ziva, who was sitting on the bed. Her nose had stopped bleeding some time ago and the blood from the Officer had already dried. Her white shirt was stained red and the collar was slightly damaged. Her jeans looked ok except for a little hole. When he was finished he left wordlessly and got ready for bed. Ziva changed into her pajamas, took a pillow and a blanket and lay down on the couch. Half an hour later she heard Tony leaving the bathroom. He got into the bed and seemed to doze off right away. Ziva tossed and turned on the small couch but just couldn't do the same. At midnight she had enough and just got into the bed too.

He was fast asleep so he didn't even notice. He subconsciously wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her hair. At first she was shocked and wanted to move away but then she actually quite enjoyed his close proximity, like always. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again the sun was shining into their room. She hurried out of the bed so he wouldn't catch her sleeping in the bed but he wasn't next to her anymore.

_Crap. He woke up before me. This is the first time ever that I have slept past 5. He is probably taking a shower. No, he couldn't, I can't hear the water running. So where did he go? _

Her thoughts where interrupted by someone seating himself on the bed next to her.

"You're awake." He stated.

"Where were you?"

"I got us breakfast. You were still asleep when I left and I didn't want to wake you. You seemed pretty cozy. I didn't remember you saying that we would share the bed. Couldn't resist your urges, huh?" he said and winked. Ziva ignored his comment and grabbed the bag he put on the bedside table.

"Why muffins?"

"Why not muffins? Just eat! They taste amazing"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I ate mine on the way. I couldn't resist. Seemed like you couldn't resist me either. I told you that you would eventually end up in bed with me. Looks like I was right again."

"Yeah, but me sleeping next to you will be the most intimate thing you will ever experience with me. Don't flatter yourself, you aren't that charming."

She took the muffin and bit into the top. Then she ate around the wrapper and peeled it off. Tony sat on the bed watching her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're beautiful" he answered and she blushed

"Thank you. The muffin really does taste amazing" she said, changing the topic.

"You blushed! Not charming, my ass! However, I can't exactly blame you for falling for the DiNozzo charm." He cheered.

"I actually was looking at you because I was wondering why you are eating like that. I mean not that you are not beatif-" he added, starting to stutter.

"Like what?" she interuppted, not wanting to listen to his nervous expliation.

"You only peel the wrapper off after you've already eaten half of the muffin."

"I am aware of my eating habits" she answered and rolled her eyes. She jumped out of the bed and landed perfectly on her feet. Then she walked to throw the wrapper away.

"When does the funeral start?"

"In 2 hours"

"Don't you want to start getting ready?"

"No" she answered and sat down on the bed again.

"Okay I will rephrase my question. Don't you NEED to start getting ready? We don't want to be late."

"Why should I need 2 hours to do that? I am not going to need more than an hour. It is a funeral, not Halloween"

"It's just that Abby normally needs a very long time to get ready for a party"

"As in the NCIS Abby Sciuto who hates my guts"

"She doesn't _hate_ you." he stated, emphasizing 'hate'.

"She hates me Tony. The only one on this team who likes me is Ducky. He is nice"

"I like you too… a lot."

"Yeah you are ok…"

"Ok? That's all I get?"

"You're such a child sometimes" she chuckled

"And you love it." He said smugly.

"Maybe" she answered honestly, without thinking and shifted closer to him. He smiled while leaning in even more.

"I have to go. Maybe I should start getting ready after all." She jerked back.

He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Yeah. Maybe you should"

She put on her new dress in combination with the black pumps she had found in her suitcase. She did her makeup and smoothed down the wrinkles in her dress. After an hour she was completely ready.

* * *

They came back from the funeral late night. It didn't went as well as anticipated but overall it was ok. Her aunts had been very happy to catch up with her while Tony had been interrogated by her father. She stepped out of her shoes and got straight into bed. Yes, the bed, she wasn't in the mood to spend another night tossing and turning on the couch. Tony loosened his tie and lay down on the other side.

"When are we going to fly back?"

"The day after tomorrow," she mumbled.

"Well we have the room till that morning."

"So then you get to spend the whole day with me"

"Lucky me." he answered sarcastically. "No more relatives please. Today was sufficient. Can we go to the beach, do something funny?

"Don't we always?"

"No. Throwing knives and having bar fights is no fun"

"Just sleep Tony"

* * *

"So are we gonna go to the beach now?" Tony asked Ziva the seventh time this hour. Yes, she was already counting. To Tony's displeasure Ziva had decided earlier to do a little sightseeing and he hated all of it. They had been walking around since 8. The first few hours were actually really interesting but now he's getting tired of taking photos, which by the way all looked awesome.

"Could you at least pretend like you are enjoying this?"

"I stopped an hour ago. Don't you think we have seen enough things? I wanna go to the beach"

"Stop whining"

"I'll just go alone"

"Do that."

"Ciao Ziva"

"Shalom" she said and started walking away. Tony just stood there and looked around. So where do I have to go again?

"Problem Tony?" she asked smugly

"Not at all. I'll see you at the beach"

"If you say so"

"Actually could you give me some directions?"

"You seemed to be just fine a minute ago."

"I have absolutely no clue where I am… or where the beach is for that matter"

"And..?"

"And I need you to tell me where to go"

"I thought you can go there on your own. At least that's what you said"

"I might have overestimated myself a teeny tiny little bit"

"A teeny tiny little bit?" she quoted and raised an eyebrow

"Ok maybe more than that… a little bit. Can you please, PLEASE help me now?"

"How about we go together. I have already seen all the sights anyway. I just wanted you to see them."

"YES."

**1 more review and we'll have 50. That's huge. Thanks for that guys.**


	13. Flashing back

**Thanks for reviewing. Always makes me happy ㈴5 Oh and don't worry they are going to kiss soon.**

They spent the rest of the day swimming and on Ziva's part reading a book while tanning, much to Tony's dislike. Not that he didn't enjoy seeing her in only a bikini, he really did, but he had hoped that she would join him in the water. At 10:30 pm the next they flew back to Washington DC, this time in economy class. Yes, economy class. Daddy David apparently didn't have the time to make sure that his daughter and more importantly her travel buddy would have a pleasant flight home. Ziva had a window seat with Tony sitting right next to her. On his other side there was a really fat man who was using half of the agent's seat, so Tony was pressing her whole left side against the airplane wall.

"Now that's what I call comfortable" he whispered in her ear.

"Don't you dare complain, you're not the one pressed against the window"

"It's a pleasure to be pressed against a wall by the one and only Tony DiNozzo Junior"

"Oh come on. It's fairly easy. You practically chase every living human being that just_ looks_ like a woman."

"I have told you before and I'll tell you again: I didn't know she was actually a he." She chuckled. "Oh shut up. I'm just gonna sleep. Vacation's over. I have to work tomorrow. " he added.

"We are going to land in 7 hours so we'll be at your place at around 5"

"Great! That means that I'll get the whole afternoon to catch up on sleep" he cheered.

"5 o'clock in the morning."

"No, are you kidding me. I wouldn't have been so tired if we had gone to the beach from the beginning. So it is all your fault. I'm just gonna head straight to work and then sleep there. I'm sure the Probie will gladly do my paperwork"

"Don't be so mean to McNerd…no sorry McGee"

"Ha, you still can't remember his name" he laughed.

"You know what, I am going to sleep now too. You are annoying me."

* * *

At exactly 7 AM. McGee walked into the office to find DiNozzo sitting at his desk.

"Since when do you come in before I do?" he asked but didn't get an answer.

"I can't believe it. He is sleeping. Well actually this isn't even so surprising." he muttered.

"Very funny McGeek" he murmured sleepily.

"Oh you're awake now. Sleeping on the job?"

"Don't look at me like that. This isn't my fault. It's entirely Ziva's. Kept me up all night." He complained.

"I still can't believe you're seeing Ziva David, she's totally nuts"

"I'm not dating her and she is really nice once you get to know her"

"Oh so she's just living with you" he rolled his eyes

"Yes."

"Why did you take last few days off?"

"Went on vacation"

"Where exactly?"

"Since when did you become so nosy?"

"Since you ran off to Israel with Ziva David"

"Have you been going through my credit card records McSnooper?"

"Nope. I was just watching the news with Abby"

"The news?"

"Can't you remember your big TV appearance?"

"McGee? Have you been drinking? What are you talki- Oh my god."

"So you know what I am talking about"

"They were broadcasting the funeral in the US?"

"Yep. On CNN. Full five minutes of Tiva."

"Tiva?"

"It's your couple name. Abby's idea."

"Wait… Abby saw that too"

"Yes. She isn't the biggest fan of your relationship with Ziva. Oh and we recorded it, too. Now you can't force me to do your work anymore unless you want Gibbs finding out about your little trip" He admitted

"You're a wicked elf McGee" Tony spat

"What did you tell Gibbs?"

"Nothing. I just texted him that I wanted to take the week off"

"He was ok with that?" Tim asked surprised.

"Yeah. Totally. I think the boss is developing a soft spot on me."

"He isn't. Now get back to work." Gibbs said and slapped Tony on the head while walking to his desk.

"New case boss?"

"No."

"Oh man. There hasn't been a case in aaages. Without Kate there isn't even anyone here who could entertain me." Tony whined, dragging out the words. He missed Kate, more than he would admit in public.

"Hey. What about me?" McGee complained

"The only ones who could possibly think you're funny are your computer geek friends, if you even have any."

"DiNozzo. Paperwork!" Gibbs warned.

"Yes boss, sorry boss"

* * *

"Good morning Miss" Ziva greeted politely. She had decided to head straight to where she was currently living and ran into Tony's neighbor… again. The old lady just eyed her for a minute but then decided to answer, "Likewise. I assume Tony has already told you who I am, hasn't he?"

"He has mentioned you. Carmen Fernández right?"

"And who are you, if you don't mind my asking"

"Ziva David"

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Do you need help with these bags?" the Israeli offered kindly, referring to the plastic bags full of groceries which the woman was carrying.

_Please do not say yes._

"That would be really nice Ziva" the old lady answered after some time of consideration.

_Damn_

She took the bags and carried them up the stairs into her neighbor's apartment, wondering why she was even helping her.

"Thank you very much"

"No problem Miss Fernández." Ziva answered and forced a smile.

"Oh please, call me Carmen.",she insisted

"Of course, Carmen"

"Do you want a cup of tea? I bought a new pack of jasmine tea today"

Ziva was about to decline when she remembered that she in fact had nothing better to do right now. Tony was at work so she would be alone. She still had to unpack her bag and call her father but today she wasn't in the mood to deal with him. The funeral went bad enough.

*Flashback*

After the actual funeral ended I left the cemetery with Tony in tow. He has been stapled to my side since our arrival here. I swung the heavy synagogue door open and immediately someone pushed a microphone into my face. "Are you Ari Haswari's sister?" the reporter asked. In the background you could hear the other reporters shouting questions along the lines of "Do you know who killed him?", "Where is your father?", "Do you think there is someone targeting your family?" and many more. Tony just wanted to tell those people to stop asking questions when Ziva answered, "Yes".

"Great" she said and turned to the camera next to her.

"This is Lisa Simons and we're live in Israel right now. Today was the funeral of Ari Haswari, a rogue Mossad Agent who shot NCIS Special Agent Caitlin Todd. Standing next to me is Ziva David and her boyfriend. ",she started her speech and turned to me again.

What? What makes her think that Tony is my boyfriend? She did not even ask.

"Ziva. You do not have to do this. We can go if you want" he whispered.

"No. I can do this."

"How is it to be back in Israel? You have been staying in the states as your brother's control officer, haven't you?"

"Yes, that is correct. It's nice to be back."

"Did you know the woman who was first held hostage and later killed by Ari Haswari?"

"I didn't but Tony did."

"How did you know Caitlin Mister…"

"DiNozzo. We were good friends and worked together at NCIS."

"Wow. So you're attending the funeral of the man who killed your friend" the interviewer blurted out.

"You could say that" he answered. Normally he would've been thrilled to be interviewed live on TV by a hot woman but right now all he wanted to do was to get Ziva away from all those reporters.

"Ok that's enough" Tony said

"Just one more question, please"

"Shoot" he answered

"So Miss David, who shot Ari Haswari? We only know that his death was caused by a bullet to his head but you have to know more since you are related to the victim."

I looked at Lisa with horror in my eyes. I remembered the events that happened that night clearly. I still have nightmares about it. You shot your own brother, my mind screamed. However, I couldn't tell her. Part of Gibbs' and my plan was to say it was him and not me. On paper, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs shot Ari. In reality, it was me. I have to somehow live with the guilt of killing him. I tried to tell the reporter that Gibbs killed him but I couldn't force myself to say it. Tony must've noticed that because next thing I knew was him saying it was NCIS Special Agent Gibbs in self-defense. Just like his boss told him weeks ago. Then Lisa Simons thanked us for the interview and my friend dragged me away from the crowd. He tried his best to shield me from all the cameras but I could still see all those people making photos. They will probably be in all the Israeli newspapers by tomorrow, maybe even in a few American ones.

"Are you going to your father's mansion?" someone yelled in Hebrew.

Tony opened the door of the limousine which was waiting for us and I crawled into it. My father had ordered the driver to drive everyone to his mansion where all will spend the rest of the day.

"Ziva. You alright?" he asked.

"I told you, I am fine"

"No you're not. Don't lie to me."

"Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies"

"Zi… Please"

"New nickname. I like it."

"Don't change the topic"

"I will be fine. Don't worry about me."

"I can't help. I am your friend. You can tell me if you need anything, even if it's just a hug." he smiled.

"A hug sounds good right now" I answered. Normally I am not a hugger but who could say no to Tony DiNozzo. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pressed my body against his. I closed my eyes, enjoying the closeness.

"So how long are we gonna drive? I'm hungry"

I laughed. He somehow always manages to make me feel better.

*End Flashback*

"Ziva. Are you alright, my dear?" Carmen pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry. I was just thinking. What did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to drink tea with me"

"Ah, yes I remember. I would like that"


	14. Really Chapter 14

**Huge shoutout to all those who reviewed my story this year. I usually do not reply to the reviews but that doesn't mean I am not thrilled to read them. I love to hear what you are thinking about it or which parts you liked. Looove u guys. **

**This will probably be the last update this year. So I will go ahead and wish you all**

**a very merry christmas and a happy new year.**

**xoxo ****jasmine**

**(PS now this is really chapter 14. Sorry for uploading the same thing twice but to my defence it was late haha. So thanks to the reviewers who told me or else I still wouldn't have noticed. And again I did not proofread this time.)**

"I'm home and I brought pizza" Tony yelled, placing the pizza box on the table. When nobody answered he looked around in his apartment. Where was his Israeli roommate? He grabbed two cans of Red Bull and waited a few minutes but when she didn't show up he just started eating his pizza alone.

An hour later he had finished his dinner he heard Ziva talking with someone. The voices came from the hallway so he stood up and opened the apartment door. There she was talking with his neighbor and a man. "Hey" Tony exclaimed.

"Hi. I thought you were still at work"

"Nah. The Bossman let us go early."

"Have you already eaten something?"

"Don't worry, I brought pizza!" he cheered.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes..." he answered, unsure if he had said something wrong.

"We ate pizza 4 times last week."

"I always do that. There's nothing wrong with eating pizza, but we can order Chinese tomorrow" he suggested, not wanting her to get angry.

"And who are you?" Mystery man interrupted their little chat.

"NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo" he introduced himself

"I'm Lucas"

Tony didn't answer. Ziva nudged him, clearly demanding that he should tell Lucas to call him Tony. However this is not going to happen. Not if he keeps checking out Ziva.

"You can call me Agent DiNozzo" he said stubbornly.

"Stop it" Ziva hissed.

"Stop what?" he whispered back while trying to sound innocent.

"Being jealous and start playing nice"

"I am not jealous" he whispered

"You are"

"Am not"

"Ha he is so funny.", she started, forcing herself to laugh a bit," He meant you can call him Tony. Right?"

When she finished her sentence she looked over to Tony and glared at him so he wouldn't dare to misbehave.

"Of course" he muttered.

"So you work at NCIS"

"Yup. When Gibbs isn't here, I'm the boss."

"Impressive."

"Nice talking to you but we have to go. I left the pizza in the oven and we don't want it to start burning, do we? See you around Lucas. Good night Miss Fernández" he excused them and dragged Ziva with him into the apartment.

"Why the hell were you talking with Fernandez and this guy?"

"His name is Lucas and he is really nice. Did you know that he is Carmen's son?"

"Wow. This makes me hate him even more"

"You don't even know him. You talked to him like what, 1 minute?"

"Yeah. That was enough. He is just like his mother"

"Carmen isn't an evil witch. I can understand why everyone likes her"

"Carmen?"

"That is her name"

"She allows you to call her by her first name"

"Yeah. It is no big deal."

"So you and Lucas…" he started, raising an eyebrow.

"What about Lucas?"

"You seemed to get on well"

"He is nice"

"I think he's awful"

"Jealous much?"

"Is there something going on between you and Lucas?"

His protective boyfriend behavior was starting to get on her nerves. Yes they are pretending to date but that's all. Just pretending. I mean yeah, she kinda owes him since he is letting her stay at his apartment but now she is accompanying him to his father's wedding so she considers them to be even. And that's exactly what she told him after his dumb, controlling comment earlier.

"Woah, woah chill my ninja. You are becoming ice queen Ziva again." Was his simple answer. After she spent minutes planning out her fantastic speech, she had expected a better apology.

"Ice queen Ziva! Seriously?"

"Yep. That's the nickname you get when you are like this, but let's not change the topic. I don't like you spending time with him. He's shady" he admitted.

"Too bad that I invited him over for dinner tomorrow"

"You did what?!"

"I inv-"

"I know. I heard you the first time"

"Then why did you as-"

"I was shocked"

"Could you stop interrupting me?" she growled.

"Sorry. So is anybody else, except Lucas, going to come tomorrow?"

"I was just joking. However, I do want to invite McGee, Jimmy and maybe Abby. Now I am going to get the pizza out of the oven"

"No, no, no not so fast. Tomorrow night? Oh and the pizza is not in the oven, I just needed an excuse to get away from the others. You have to reheat it."

"Next month, after the wedding, when I'm no longer living with you"

"Right. When are you going shopping with them again?" he asked as he cut out 2 pieces of the chocolate cake Abby had given him as a 'Welcome back present'.

"In roughly 2 weeks, I believe" she answered, taking the whipped cream out of the fridge and spraying it onto the pieces. Then they sat down at the small dining table, too lazy to walk the long way to the couch.

"This cake is awesome." he praised as he stuffed as much as he could into his mouth at once. Typical. How could he even fit that into his mouth? One bite and half of his piece was already gone. That surely wasn't normal now was it?

"You are so gross" she chuckled.

"Oh no, Ziva David. You did not just say that." He said as he dipped his finger into the whipped cream and threw it into her face. Ziva looked up angrily but with all the cream in her face she didn't seem as frightening as normally. She grabbed her piece of cake and threw it at him. He looked surprised, like he hadn't thought that she would fight back, as the chocolate cream ran down his face. What was left of the piece of cake fell down into his lap. She barely contained her laugher, trying to keep her though façade on. Dropping her Mossad mask completely would be a big error in judgement, like her father would say, and she couldn't afford that. Not if she wanted to complete her mission.

"This is the revenge for throwing me into a pool in Israel"

Tony did not hesitate with his next move. He stood up from the chair, the cake crumbles falling to the floor in the process, and swiftly grabbed a water bottle from the counter. Then he walked over to her side and poured it over her head. Ziva screamed as the cold water ran down into her cleavage, soaking her shirt and hair in the progress. Fortunately she didn't wear any makeup or she would've looked like a punk rocker or whoever always has mascara intentionally running down their face again. She wasn't sure who right now. But whatever, she was pulled out of her thought a few seconds later anyway, when he started talking again.

"Always manage to get you wet" he commented, smirking.

Ziva just rolled her eyes and admitted his victory:" You won this time. Now let's shake hands, as a sign of peace, yes?" They did just that when she pulled him closer by their joined hands, her chest hitting his. She got onto her tip toes and kissed him just like that. It was just a quick peck before he initiated another kiss. She threw her hands around his neck to bring their bodies closer. Her butt was pressed against the kitchen counter so he lifted her up and sat her onto it. Tony was now standing between her legs, which she had wrapped around his waist. She was sitting next to the cake so with one hand she grabbed the spray can of whipped cream and sprayed all over him.

"Who wins now? Meee" she announced sounding a little bit out of breath from their make out session but still very cheerful. Her plan worked out, like always. How could he have even believed for a second that she would let him win?

"That was sooo unfair. I was…distracted. Whatever, I am gonna go shower" he informed her before walking away, leaving Ziva sitting on the counter.

"Are you just going to leave me here? You cannot just leave in the middle of things" she complained, not begged. Ziva David doesn't beg, especially not for him, but she still sounded pathetic.

"You coming? Or do you not need a shower." He called from the bathroom. She walked into the bathroom, closing the door afterwards.

* * *

**Days later:**

"Have you talked to Gibbs yet?" she asked, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Nope but I will do it today"

"Thanks" she said and titled her to give him a quick kiss which quickly turned into a full blown make out session.

"I have to be at work in 20 minutes"

"That's just enough time then" she smiled, loosening his tie and reattaching her lips to his. Suddenly her phone started ringing.

"Sorry" she whispered as she stood up to retrieve it. Of course it was her father who was breaking their moment. Who else would've had the perfect timing to ruin something good? She left the room to talk to him privately

"It's been over a week since you left Israel. Any progress?" he started the conversation, once again skipping the pleasantries. A simple hello wouldn't be too hard to say, would it?

"I told you I am working on it. This new plan isn't exactly easy. He is going to speak with Gibbs." She argued. The day Tony and she had been on the plane back to the US the Mossad Officer had spoken with her father on the phone while her friend had been sleeping. They had discussed new ways for her to get onto the team and had established the almost perfect plan.

"The clock is ticking."

* * *

"What are you doing here…again?" Abby asked her as she sat down at the edge of Tony's table. She was glaring at the intruder who was standing in the middle of the bullpen. However, the other woman didn't back down under the murderous stare of the normally friendly goth.

"Visiting your boyfriend?" McGee added as he raised an eyebrow, who was sitting next to Abby in the bullpen.

"No. I am working here… and I do not want you to mention Agent Dinozzo's and my relationship again."

"This is the NCIS building." Abby laughed, thinking that Ziva David had gone crazy or was having some trouble with her orientations skills.

"I am aware of that. Didn't Gibbs tell you? "

"Tell us what?" Tony asked, striding into the bullpen. He smiled at Ziva, then sat down on his chair.

"He really didn't. I have been assigned to your team as a Liaison Officer."

"You are kidding, right? Does Gibbs know" Abby asked, sounding annoyed.

"He does now… and he doesn't like it" Gibbs answered, whispering the second part only to himself, as he emerged from the director's office. "We have a case. Grab your gear!" he added. The agents all jumped to their feet. Ziva was about to put on her jacket when Gibbs stopped her:" Not so fast David. Today, you are only going to observe. So give me your weapons." She did as she was told, giving him all her weapons and after he asked again, even the ones she had hidden. Howsoever he found that out…

"I suppose I don't have to introduce you to the team, since you have met them before but in case you forgot: Agent McGee, Forensic Scientist Abigail Scuito and our Medical Examiner and Jimmy Palmer are downstairs in the basement. And Agent DiNozzo here will be your Supervising Officer."

"I do not need such thing as a Supervising Officer. I was trained by the best" Ziva answered as they were walking to the elevator. She looked to Tony, who seemed to be equally surprised about his new task.

"Mossad is nothing like NCIS. You can learn a lot from DiNozzo"

"Yeah, like being devilishly handsome, charming and funny at the same time. And after mastering that I could teach you something about the American movie culture" Tony suggested and winked at his girlfriend. However, the grin was soon wiped of his face when he felt the familiar pain of a head slap.

"No. Mossad taught you the best ways to kill and manipulate people, which certainly is useful, but as a Liaison Officer you need more than that. You have to learn how to interrogate suspects."

"I can do that" she interrupted.

"Without any kind of torture involved. Or what to do at a crime scene, or how to question a witness so they aren't afraid of you. Hell you even have to learn how to do the paperwork right and someone has to show the facility to you. And since DiNozzo doesn't do much useful in the office anyway, he will have time to do all those things."

"There I was, thinking this was a reward and not a punishment." Tony muttered as he climbed into the backseat of the car.

"You were the one who pleaded to get her on the team. So she is your responsibility now."

**10 days later:**

"Tony make that damn phone stop ringing or I swear I am going to throw it against the wall" Ziva shouted.

"It's yours. I can't remember making this Israeli pop song my ringtone." Tony threw back, putting a pillow over his head to block the noise.

"I don't care. Just answer it" she ordered and snuggled deeper into the covers while trying to push Tony out of the bed with her feet. So he sat up. He picked up his boxers from the floor and put them on. Then he walked to the living room in search of Ziva's phone.

"Hello" Tony muttered groggily as he answered it.

"Tony? This is Christina. How are you this lovely Saturday morning?" she cheered

"Ziva it's for you"

"I do not want to talk. Tell the person I am sleeping"

"I am sorry but Ziva is still sleeping. She will call you back later"

"I am so excited to go shopping today. First we will get the dresses and then we are going shoe hunting. Everything's twenty percent off today and I'm thinki-"

"I don't want to talk about shoes. I'll tell you why: I have this thing that makes me really uninterested in shoes . It's called a penis."

"Eww, that wasn't funny Anthony. Please keep your smart ass remarks to yourself."

"Ziva! Get your butt over here." he ordered, hustling back into the bedroom and sitting down on the bed.

"Bye Christina. See you at the wedding"

"What about the rehearsal dinner next week?"

"Oh, yeah. See you there" he said and handed the phone to Ziva, who was now sitting next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Shalom"

"Ziva!" she cheered

"Yes?" she answered, asking herself how someone could be in such a good mood right now. Should she be equally excited to go shopping?

"Aren't you excited for today?"

"Very" she replied sounding rather bored.

"Get dressed then. My friend Taylor is going to pick you up in 10."

"Great. See you at the mall"

"Bye!" Chris said as she ended the call.

* * *

"I think I need your help"

"Ziva David confessing that she needs MY help. Should I feel honored? How about we take a photo of this rare moment?"

"Oh shut up. I just don't know what to wear. I have to look extremely girly for this."

"Do you have like…skirts?"

"Not really. Maybe from when I was undercover."

"And where do you keep those undercover clothes?"

"Box over there"

Tony opened it, pulling out a skimpy red dress.

"Wow. Why do you never wear this around the house?" he said and continued digging. Finally he found what he was looking for: a flowy floral print skirt. He pulled it out and handed it to Ziva.

"No. I am not wearing this"

"You said you wanted to look girly. This is as girly as it can get."

"I changed my mind. I want something sexy. I don't want to look like Barbie's little sister."

"What about that?" he suggested, showing her black skinny high-waisted jeans and a dark blue crop top.

"I am going to try this on"

"What do you think?" she asked and came back into the room, swaying her hips seductively as she walked.

"Wow. You look good."

"If my father could see me right now" she laughed "He'd be so disappointed"

"But why are you even doing this? Why aren't you wearing those cargo pants?"

"I think Christina would have a heart attack if she saw me in those. And her friends… they would probably make mean comments and I don't want to have to hurt them if it can be avoided. So I am going with the flu." she explained

"Flow. You go with the flow"

"That is what I said"

"You sai-. Whatever. Have fun"

"I hate shopping. I hate Chris…" she wanted to start whining but then felt her phone vibrating in her back pocket. It was probably her father calling so she had get him out of the room, "and I think someone's knocking"

"Put on your shoes. I'mma go open the door " he declared. As soon as he left the room Ziva pulled out her phone.

"What do you want?" she asked rather harshly. She closed the door, wanting to be sure that Tony wouldn't overhear her conversation.

"I really don't have time for this now father. I will call you tomorrow" she ended the call.

* * *

"Hey!" he greeted after he had opened the door. Fortunately for Ziva someone was really about to knock when Tony had pulled it open.

"Hi. Are you Anthony?" the woman asked shyly. She wore a short, white flowy dress in combination with brown cowboy boots. She was pretty with long light brown hair and hazel eyes. It kind of surprised him that she wasn't wearing as much makeup as Chris usually did.

"Call me Tony. Anthony is my father. Come in. Ziva's gonna be ready any minute"

"Sure." She smiled "I'm Isabella, by the way… but you can call me Bella"

"Hello Bella." Ziva said as she picked up her purse, where her gun was hidden. She just came into the room when the girl introduced herself.

"You must be Ziva."

"I am, but you aren't Taylor. Chris told me that a Taylor would pick me up"

"I am her friend's little sister. Taylor and Lucy are waiting in the car. Chris is driving separately together with Vanessa" Isabella explained.

"See ya later Zi" Tony said and gave her a peck on the lips before shoving her out of the apartment and finally answering his phone, which had been ringing the entire time.

"DiNozzo. Come to work ASAP. We have reason to believe that Rodriguez is in town and planning his next move as we speak." Gibbs barked immediately, skipping the greetings. Rodriguez was the guy they had been trying to catch for over two weeks. He was a half German half Mexican terrorist and drug smuggler who had seemingly managed to cross the border. He had contacted Gibbs a week, threatening the team that he would come to DC and "surprise" them. The texts were always sent from a blocked number and signed with the letter R. He was angry at Gibbs and Tony for killing his partner years ago and sought revenge. However, he only knew very little about this particular case because he had been in Israel when that whole fiasco started. They didn't knew much about this guy's appearance, because a black mask was always covering up most of his face.

Still he looks kinda familiar. I just don't know from where I know him.

Also they had no clue what his first name was. There were no existing files about a Rodriguez, he had seemingly deleted all of them.

"Yes boss" Tony promised.

"What is Ziva David doing at your apartment?"

"Officer David? She isn't here" he answered, distancing himself from the door so one couldn't hear her yelling anymore.

"Stay away from her. Your relationship better be only profasional. She is dangerous. She would do anything to reach her goal…and now go open the door or she will break it" Gibbs said, referring to Bella and Ziva who were pounding against it.


	15. fallout

**Hope they are going to bring Ziva back now that Michael Weatherly (who plays Tony) is leaving the show. Think we all finally deserve a Tiva reunion and I would be sooo disappointed if they just killed him off without seeing Ziva again before that. Actually I hope he gets to live and does not have to die getting shot by a terrorist or something. **

**By the way in this chapter there are going to be some POV and short time jumps. Hope you don't get confused.**

**It's all about Ziva's secret agenda this time (like Debbie already suspected. You were right)**

* * *

Ziva was still thinking about him when he slammed the door into her face. He didn't warn her before kicking her out so her purse was still inside.

"Tooony! I need my bag!" she yelled, pounding her fists against the door.

"Dude, open up" Bella supported her. After 5 minutes of screaming and knocking the door finally swung open.

"You can wait outside, it's not going to take long" she suggested and took off, not even waiting for her reply.

"Thank you for letting me in right away" Ziva scoffed when she spotted him picking up his gun.

"Sorry. I was on the phone with my boss, babe"

Babe. There it was again. The constant reminder that she had screwed up. Couldn't she have come up with a better plan to get a job at NCIS? Why must her brilliant plan involve betraying him? As much as she wanted to believe that it was necessary she still felt guilty thinking about using him.

* * *

"Guys, this is Ziva" Bella introduced her after Ziva had sat down in the backseat, next to Lucy. It was obvious that she was Bella's sister. They shared the same big hazel eyes and were both rather tiny. Lucy's hair was a shade darker than Bella's and styled in glamorous waves. Also Lucy was wearing a bit more makeup than her little sister and her style was much more daring. She had on a bright pink shirt, which was tucked into a black skater skirt.

"Hi Ziva. You can call me Luce and that is Taylor" she said, pointing at the girl who was riding shotgun. From what she could see Taylor had straight, black hair and brown eyes.

* * *

_1 missed call and 1 new voicemail from 'Father'._

_Probably some wedding thing._

"Shalom Ziva." Hold on, that wasn't his dad but Ziva's. He must've accidently taken her phone today. "Jennifer Shepard just called me informing me that you got the job as the new liaison Officer. I knew starting a relationship with Agent DiNozzo would help you. However, you have to stay with him for several months so he won't suspect anything. Congratulations on your new position."

_What the actual f..._

He pressed the power out button on the elevator as he dialed Ziva's number. He needed to hear it from her. Or maybe she had an explanation for the things her father had just revealed.

"Hello" she simply greeted, completely oblivious of what was to come.

"Hi. I have to talk to you"

"Tony can I call you back I am busy right now"

"It is important. Are you alone right now?"

"Yes"

"We accidently swapped phones today. So I opened a voicemail from your father, thinking it was from mine. He congratulated you on getting the job as a liaison Officer."

"Yes. Talking about that, I was planning to thank you, admittedly somewhat late, for suggesting me to Gibbs and the others tonight. I was thinking I could cook us dinner, probably lasagna. Maybe I will be wearing that red skimpy dress you liked to thank you for speaking with Gibbs."

"Oh really? Don't bother. Instead of cooking you can start packing your bags. Your father also told me the reason why you decided to start a relationship with me."

"Tell me word for word what he said"

"I knew starting a relationship with Agent DiNozzo would help you. However, you have to stay with him for several months so he won't suspect anything." He quoted, mimicking an Israeli accent.

"I can explain"

"You don't have to. I can understand it just fine. You used me to get a position at NCIS. It was all just a routine mission for you."

"I needed the job. Remember Israel? I asked you if you could talk to Gibbs but you refused. So I needed to take our relationship to the next level. I knew that Gibbs would believe you if you said that I would be a good agent…. And he did."

"When I think of how I defended you to my friends, my family and the whole time you were using me."

"I am so sorry. However, the job wasn't the only reason why I kissed you that night."

"I am glad you aren't here right now because I wouldn't be able to look you in the eyes anymore. When I get home tonight I want all your things gone from my apartment. I can't believe I didn't notice. Was anything in this relationship even real?"

"Are you really breaking up with me over the phone?"

"Goodbye Ziva" he whispered, setting the elevator into motion again.

"I'm here" Tony announced as he rushed into the bullpen.

"Took you long enough DiNozzo" Gibbs said, who was already sitting next to McGee, Jenny and Fornell. Wait, what is Tobias Fornell doing here?

"What did I miss?"

"Rodriguez face-timed us. He asked Gibbs if he missed him. When Gibbs said no he replied that it was too bad because he was in town. Then he ended the call. Until 5 minutes ago we thought it was only a joke but then we received this." McGee explained and showed Tony a photo. Rodriguez was smiling into the camera, the usual black mask covering most of his face.

"Let me clarify : You called me in because the terrorist sent you a Selfie?" he asked incredulously. The Special Agent sounded rather annoyed, the office not being a place where he wanted to be right now.

Baam. Head Slap

"Look at the background Tony" Director Shepard ordered. McGee pressed the phone into his hands so he would get a better look at the photo.

"Is this the NCIS Lobby?"

"Yup. First we thought it was fake but I pulled out the security footage and you can clearly see him leaving NCIS."

"Hold on McGee. I think you just got another text from a blocked ID... Look who I found when I was shopping."

"Oh my god." Tony gasped as he opened the photo with the text.

* * *

Earlier that day:

"How do I look?" Chris asked for the 50thiest time today.

"Gorgeous" Vanessa, the maid of honor said.

"Wonderful" Taylor cheered

Ziva didn't like both of the girls.

Vanessa was just like Christina and Taylor hadn't even bothered to say a word to her.

"What do you think Ziva sweetie?" Chris asked.

She always tried to engage Ziva in their conversations as much as she could since her best friends were basically ignoring the Mossad Officer.

"It is nice, but I liked the first one better" she answered honestly. The first one was simpler and not as tight. The one she was wearing right now looked more like it was made for a stripper, with its deep neckline and really, really tight fit that made her boobs look like they were going to fall out now any second. The fact that the entire back was open, coming down to a V just above her butt didn't help at all. The first one even Ziva herself would wear. It had a cute sweetheart neckline and was only tight above the waist. Maybe it had a little too much tulle but in Ziva's opinion it was better to look like a ball of cotton candy than a stripper.

"You're right. The last one looked better. I am going to try that on again. Meanwhile you can put on the bridesmaid dresses I picked."

They all agreed and left for the dressing rooms, each girl with a hot pink dress in her hand. Ziva pulled up the bandage dress and stepped into the silver high heels that went with it.

"Luce? You ready?" she asked her new friend. Lucy and Bella were the only ones she genuinely liked.

"How do I look?" Lucy imitated Chris as she walked into Ziva's changing cubicle.

Ziva laughed, "You actually look great in this. I am serious"

"Thanks. It is pretty comfortable" she answered, playing with the flowy, satin fabric of the dress' skirt.

"Unlike mine. It's squeezing the air out of my lungs. How am I supposed to hide a weapon under this?"

"What?!"

_Shit. Why did I say that?_

"I was joking"

Lucy raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to question Ziva when a phone started ringing. Ziva pulled it out of her purse and greeted the person with a simple hello.

"Hi. I have to talk to you"

"Tony can I call you back I am busy right now" she answered. Lucy was still next to her listening to the conversation.

"It is important. Are you alone right now?"

"Yes" she said, silently advising her friend to go away.

"Don't mind me Zi. I can handle a little dirty talk" she suggested, grinning from ear to ear. The other woman glared at her but when she still didn't leave Ziva just walked to the restrooms and locked herself into a stall.

"We accidently swapped phones today. So I opened a voicemail from your father, thinking it was from mine. He congratulated you on getting the job as a liaison Officer."

"Okay. Surprising but nice. Talking about that, I was planning to thank you, admittedly somewhat late, for suggesting me to Gibbs and the others tonight. I was thinking I could cook lasagna. Maybe I will be wearing that red skimpy dress you liked to thank you for speaking with Gibbs." She suggested

"Oh really? Don't bother. Instead of cooking you can start packing your bags. Your father also told me why you decided to start a relationship with me."

_That doesn't sound good._

"Tell me word for word what he said" she stated calmly.

_Don't panic._

"I knew starting a relationship with Agent DiNozzo would help you. However, you have to stay with him for several months so he won't suspect anything." He quoted.

"I can explain"

She tried to do just that even though she somehow knew that the explanation wouldn't make it all better. So she concluded a 'sorry' and then added an idiom.

_I am not going to cry. Ziva David doesn't do breakdowns._

"Goodbye Ziva"

"No please don't hang up. I am so sorry. Tony please don't do this" she pleaded but he had already ended the call. A few tears started streaming down her cheeks, ruining her makeup. Here she was, sobbing her heart out in a sexy pink dress while hiding in a toilet stall. Who would've thought this would ever happen to her, the heartless Mossad killer. She opened the door and walked to the sink to wash her face. Then she called her father, informing him that her cover has been blown.

"Who knows about the op besides Agent DiNozzo?" he asked her.

"Initially no one. He found out himself. I am not sure if he informed the others. Probably not but I cannot be sure" she stated, all emotion gone.

"Find him."

"Yes. What if he told someone?"

"Then find them too"

"And what do I do when I have everyone who knows?"

"Eliminate the threat"

"What!?" she stuttered

"Kill them, then get rid of the bodies. Now that you are already in NCIS you do not need _him_ anymore, and we cannot risk anyone else compromising your cover. Not when there is so much at stake"


	16. Chapter 16

**A very short chap. It looked like it was much longer in Word. Everything does. I just wanted to post something because a guest reviewer asked me to update soon and so I next one is gonna be longer. (That is a fact not a promise. I have already written it but I still want to look over it again to make it presentable(you know correcting mistakes and stuff)**

"No"

"This is an order, not a request"

"I will find another way to keep them silent. I cannot kill my friends. They won't talk, I promise."

"I hope you are right." He answered and hung up.

She stormed out of the room as fast as she could, considering her tight dress, which ended mid- thigh and her 5 inch shoes. She came just in time to hear Chris say,"Gorgeous. We are ready for the wedding! Let's pay for the dresses and then we can go grab a salad at McDonalds"

Ziva smiled, acting like she didn't just have a breakdown in a public place and was ordered to kill her friends.

"I don't know about you but I would rather eat Pizza right now" the smaller woman muttered, after they had paid.

"You sound like Tony right now" she muttered speeding up her pace and therefore colliding with someone.

"Sorry" she mumbled

"Ziva?" the man asked, acting surprised.

"Lucas? What a coincidence"

"Yeah, what a coincidence. You look gorgeous today."

"Thanks. This is Lucy, my friend"

"Nice to meet you"

"So Ziva, can I ask you a favor?"

"Go on"

"My car won't start and I don't know what is wrong. Could you take a look at it please, I have never been good with cars."

"I don't know-"

"Of course she will help you" Lucy interrupted.

"I cannot. Have you forgotten that we all have plans with Chris" she hissed

"This is your way out. Go with him and when you fixed the car he could drive you home."

"Bu-"

"No buts! Bye Ziva! Text me so we can meet again another time" Lucy said as she caught up with Christina.

"Come on Ziva. The car is right there" he beamed and leaded her to the car.

"Ziva, dear. Hello" Miss Fernandez, Tony's neighbor, greeted her. She hugged the younger woman when Ziva felt something being stuck into her flesh.

"What have you done?" she asked, immediately breaking the embrace. She pulled the now empty syringe out of her arm.

"Sorry sweetheart" Carmen apologized before an unconscious Ziva fell to the ground, hitting her head on the curb.

"You could've caught her. Now my car will get all bloody"

* * *

"What is it DiNozzo?"

"That's Ziva, Boss. Rodriguez kidnapped Ziva David" he stated, almost emotionless.

"I thought she was in Israel"

"She isn't."

"Okay but why would he abduct her?" Fornell asked

"Because she's involved with Tony and we all know that Rodriguez despises Tony almost as much as Gibbs" McGee blurted

"Was. Not anymore. I hope he kills her." He sighed. He really wanted to tell them why exactly they weren't in a relationship anymore but they had a deal. As much as he hated Ziva for using him to get the liaison position he wouldn't tell on her.

"Ziva is a highly trained assassin." Jenny said, ignoring the killing part.

"What are you saying?" Gibbs broke in

"He couldn't have kidnapped her so easily."

"Maybe she knew him" McGee mused

"I think I know him too."

"Ya think DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, he has always looked kinda familiar to me."

"Why haven't you told us that a week ago?!"

"I wasn't sure, I am still not sure."

"So Rodriguez does not only know Gibbs, but also Tony and Officer David." McGee concluded.

"Should we tell the Director that Ziva was abducted by a terrorist?"

"I'm right here Agent DiNozzo" Jenny informed him, confused by his question.

"I meant her father, the Deputy Director of Mossad" he clarified.

"No, not yet. I don't wanna pull Mossad into this"

"Whatever you say Jen!"

"Boss, he's calling us" McGee interrupted their little discussion.

* * *

"I swear to you when I find a way out of these handcuffs I am going to kill you!" she screamed, pulling on her cuffs.

"Calm down princess. I didn't plan on hurting you but if you keep on annoying me then I will" Lucas replied, running her hands along her thighs.

"Don't touch me! Why did you even kidnap me?" she spit

"Easy. 2 reasons: First, I know what you did to Agent DiNozzo and sec-"

"Stop right there. What did _I_ do to him?"

"You played him."

"What I did, or did not do is none of your business"

"I think we should lock her in the trunk. I don't wanna see this brat any longer" Carmen Fernandez whined from the backseat.

"Whatever you say momma" he answered sweetly as he pulled over.

"You cannot be serious"

"This is not a road trip, Sexy" he laughed and scooped her up in his arms.

"Let go of me!" she ordered, kneeing him in the stomach since her arms were handcuffed behind her back. He dropped her immediately, rubbing his stomach in agony. Ziva hit the asphalt with her left shoulder roughly, since she wasn't able to break the fall with her hands. The woman whimpered as the pain shot through her body.

"Bitch" he cursed, kicking her with his foot. Carmen sat down near Ziva and tied her legs with a rope as tightly as the old lady could. After that Rodriguez picked her up again and stuffed her into the trunk.

"Selber schuld. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass sie eine militärische Ausbildung hat." Carmen told her son. (German (only roughly translated): Your fault. I told you that she was trained by the military.)

"Ich kann euch verstehen!" (I can understand you) Ziva yelled from her position in the car. She had always hated it when people just assumed that she wouldn't speak their language. It is a stupid mistake that could cost you your life.

"Shut up" Lucas barked back and punched the trunk with his foot.

"Your turn to drive" Lucas said and tossed the keys to his mother.

"I am gonna give NCIS a call." He continued.


End file.
